En lo mas profundo
by Bjlauri
Summary: Enamorarse es de humanos, el problema es que ella estaba enamorada del hombre equivocado. Él estaba a punto de casarse y tener un hijo con otra pero en un desafortunado accidente Nightwing pierde la vida mientras Raven intenta dar a luz al primogénito de ambos.
1. Envuelto para regalo

ENVUELTO PARA REGALO

Tan solo asistieron a la celebración las personas más importantes de ambos; mejor dicho, la recepción en la mansión Wayne solo albergaba a los héroes más cercanos a Bruce Wayne y Nightwing. Algunos de los miembros más respetables de la JLA como Zatanna, Superman, Linterna Verde, Green Arrow y otros más, sin mencionar a los titanes más allegados como lo era Cyborg, Red Arrow, Changelling, Dona Troy, Conner Kent y Raven.

El gran salón estaba repleto de personas pero bellamente confeccionado para la ocasión que se avecinaba; música de un cuarteto de cuerdas que tocaban los mejores vals de la música instrumental, los mejores bocadillos de Gotham City y por supuesto la mejor reserva de vinos de la casa sin mencionar la más costosa. Los invitados apenas habían probado los aperitivos pues no querían desperdiciar la comida del gran banquete que les aguardaba.

En este día, este gran día se celebraba el regreso de la princesa extraterrestre después de un mes de su partida para arreglar asuntos reales. El nerviosismo y la emoción eran evidente en Nightwing pues había estado planeando esto por meses y que mejor que estar reunidos con la familia o al menos eso había dicho Nightwing cuando pidió ayuda a sus amigos.

Pero no todos estaban felices con la noticia; es decir, estaba felices por sus amigos después de todo ¿Quién era ella para evitar una unión así?, pero algo en su interior le decía que Nightwing estaba cometiendo un grave error y esa misma sensación era la que le impedía hablar pues no estaba segura de nada y quizás solo eran sugestiones suyas o… sus celos quizás.

_ No has probado el vino.

Un pequeño sobresalto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a la realidad y se daba cuenta que solo veía a la nada mientras la copa de vino seguía intacta.

_ No necesito probarlo para saber que es el más costoso que pudo haber conseguido Bruce Wayne.

Su compañero sonrió al escuchar aquel sarcasmo. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para todo. Siempre la más razonable, madura y elocuente. Quizás por eso muchos hombres gustaban de ella pero se cansaban de intentar y fracasar.

_ Es del 50, es más difícil conseguirlo que comprarlo. Bruce hizo una excelente elección.

Ambos brindaron pero Raven siguió sin beber de la copa. Prefería mil veces quedarse de guardia con el resto de los titanes que presenciar todo esto, para ella era como si le clavaran mil dagas en el corazón.

_ ¿Tanto lo amas?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo sé desde hace mucho Raven pero el hizo su elección. Escogió a la chica incorrecta si me lo preguntas pero yo sería feliz si tú me amaras como a él.

_ Yo no…

Raven iba a rebatir pero el coro de aplausos le interrumpió. Roy era uno de sus mejores amigos y sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella como muchos otros pero su corazón siempre le pertenecería a alguien más aunque ese alguien fuera a comprometerse esta noche.

Koriand'r por fin había arribado a su destino y hacia una su entrada triunfal por el patio de enfrente, aun con su traje de heroína. Todos aplaudieron su hazaña excepto Raven; dejó la copa de vino cuando un mesero paso cerca y se alejó de su compañero dirigiéndose al patio trasero. No necesitaba quedarse a ver el show si era empata.

Primero el recibimiento afectuoso entre ambos, un par de palabras cruzadas, la llamada de atención con la copa; ambos tomados de las manos mientras Nightwing se arrodilla frente a ella y saca una cajita pequeña del bolsillo interior de su smoking. Contiene un bello anillo de oro puro con unas pequeñas piedras incrustadas en él; la señal de compromiso. Luego ella se tira a sus brazos efusivamente pronunciando las peores palabras de todas: "no podía ser de otra manera, no queremos que nuestro primer hijo se quede sin su padre".

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones lo único que Raven podía sentir era una profunda tristeza pues aunque estaba feliz por sus amigos, ya nada podría cambiar el hecho de que había perdido a Richard para siempre. Una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla. Lo que ella no sabía era que no era la única infeliz con esta unión, su amigo Roy Harper tampoco estaba feliz aunque lo disimulaba mejor que ella.

Al cerrar su vínculo empata perdió todo contacto con lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, no quería saber ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que allí ocurría; mientras menos supiera mejor. El problema es que, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de cuanto sufría por su causa y mientras Raven solo deseaba desaparecer de la vida de todos en este momento, todos la buscaban incansablemente.

_ Raven…

Le había llamado Nightwing por segunda vez, iba con su prometida y ambos se veían felices. Raven aún no entendía por que no podía solo desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, dando la cara por sus amigos.

_ Lo siento, ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿Qué sucede?, amiga…

_ Calma Kory. Raven… ambos queremos pedirte algo y no vamos a aceptar un no como respuesta.

_ Si Raven, yo… quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor en la boda. Eres mi mejor amiga… la única en realidad y quiero que compartas ese día junto a mí. Por favor di que sí.

_ Y yo… quiero pedirte que seas tú quien le dé su bendición a mi hijo cuando nazca. No puedes negarte.

_ Yo… no sé qué decir.

_ Solo di que sí, por favor.

La sorpresa la había tomado desprevenida pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era decir que no para librarse de todo sin embargo, Kory la tomo de ambas manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Era realmente incómodo y el sentimiento que Raven ya sentía solo logro acrecentarse más al grado de sentirse enferma.

_ Lo siento, no lo hare.

_ ¿Qué? Pero Raven.

_ Yo… voy a dejar el equipo. Lo siento.

Se soltó de las manos de Kory y retrocedió unos pasos, estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. Respiró hondo y caminó lentamente hacia la salida cuando en realidad quería correr, después de todo no quería levantar sospechas ya que… bueno ella no era del todo bienvenida. Al cruzar el gran salón hacia la entrada principal, pensó que nadie lo notaria pero Roy sí; debió saberlo. La alcanzó justo antes de cruzar la reja, Raven le pidió que la dejara sola y que no volviera a buscarla pues ya no formaba parte del equipo.

_ Al menos déjame llevarte a casa.

_ ¿A casa?, no tengo una casa. Solo iré por mis cosas y…

_ Entonces solo te acompañaré ¿sí?, después de todo la fiesta se puso aburrida.

Raven sonrió. Este chico no iba a dejarla sola si no accedía. Aceptó, después de todo su antiguo hogar no estaba tan cerca. Roy le pidió que esperara unos minutos para que le trajeran su automóvil, minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Raven estaba congelándose, no se había dado cuenta que tan fría era la noche.

_ Era en serio ¿no?

Nightwing había corrido detrás de ella cuando Kory le había insistido tanto en que sin su mejor amiga esto no tendría sentido. Lo observo todo desde la puerta de cristal mientras su prometida subía a cambiarse por un atuendo más acorde a la ocasión. Pensó que quizás Raven solo estaba molesta por algo pero no sabía la razón; quizás si hablaba con ella podría hacerla reaccionar pero cuando vió a Roy brindarle su apoyo se sintió traicionado. Se alejaba de la familia que la acogió y la protegió por años, Raven en verdad quería irse y dejar el equipo como se lo había dicho ya.

_ Escucha Nightwing. Estoy feliz por ustedes pero ya es hora de que alguien más tome mi lugar en el equipo, ustedes harán su vida y cada uno de nosotros debe encontrar la suya.

_ Por favor. Le prometí a Kory que hablaría contigo. Dame unos minutos para hacerlo.

_ Roy está esperándome.

_ Roy puede esperar más.

No entraron a la mansión pero Nightwing le hizo saber que no la dejaría partir sin haber aclarado el asunto. Roy se mantuvo al margen durante todo el tiempo que la conversación duró asi que esperó fuera del auto.

_ No tienes un lugar a donde ir, al menos déjame conseguir algo para ti.

_ No. Puedo hacerlo sola. No soy una niña Nightwing.

_ Lo sé, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si aceptas. Mira, no te pido que aceptes ser la dama de honor ni la madrina de mi hijo pero sí que me dejes darte un lugar para vivir, es todo. No pediré más, lo juro. Eres mi amiga y parte de esta familia, quiero que estés segura y si… no eres una niña pero me siento responsable.

_ ¿Me dejarás en paz si acepto?

_ Te doy mi palabra si tú me das la tuya que hablaras conmigo de vez en cuando solo para saber que todo está en orden.

_ Bien.

_ Gracias.

_ Pero no me quedaré, Roy sigue esperándome.

A Nightwing no le dio tiempo de impedir que se marchara. En unas horas había ganado una esposa y un hijo pero había perdido a una gran amiga y heroína. Tan solo pudo observar en silencio como se dirigía a la reja y Roy le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera. Solo pudo observar como las luces traseras del auto se perdían en la distancia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Comenzando una nueva historia. Agradezco a todos los reviews que me hicieron llegar en Betrayal. A comparación de mis otras historias, esta esta un poco menos agresiva y sangrienta. Espero que les guste mientras trabajo en las actualización de Renacer, no borrare la historia pero si hare modificaciones de todos los capítulos uno por uno. Tengo un mes libre asi que, espero me puedan dejar un comentario. Pasen felices fiestas decembrinas. Los amo!**


	2. Sorpresa

SORPRESA

Tan solo dos días han pasado desde el compromiso de Nightwing y Starfire. Raven se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto de la boda. Nightwing también había mantenido su promesa de no mencionar nada sin embargo, se había mudado a una nueva residencia en otro barrio algo que solo ellos podían permitirse, pero sus actividades como héroe estaban totalmente intactas.

_ Raven, por favor. Necesito que lleves un par de documentos a mi casa esta tarde. Son importantes y no pueden esperar.

Fue la orden que Nightwing le había dado por la mañana y ahora preparaba lo que él le había pedido pero ahora tenía que encontrar a Cyborg para que le entregara los documentos faltantes. Al pasar por la enfermería encontró al grandote realizando algunos análisis, borrando los resultados cuando estuvieran impresos.

_ Cyborg…

_ Hola pequeña. Dame un segundo y los resultados estarán listos para ti.

_ No sabía que Nightwing te pidiera resultados.

_ Son los tuyos. Todo lo que tenemos sobre ti, quiere que todo lo que te involucre con nosotros quede totalmente borrado para que no puedan encontrarte ni hacerte daño. Yo aún no puedo creer que nos dejaras.

_ Si, bueno… creo que he terminado un ciclo aquí. Además… vendrán nuevos titanes.

_ Vendrás a visitarnos ¿no?

_ Claro grandote.

_ Bien, solo tengo que ir por una cosa más, espera aquí.

Mientras Cyborg se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la enfermería, Raven se dedicó a inspeccionar con más detalle lo que serían sus últimos días en este lugar, repasó la pintura blanca y todas las cosas que allí había; sus dedos rozaron los estantes y las hojas que Cyborg tenía sobre la mesa. En ese momento algo captó su atención, uno de los resultados tenía una fecha pasada, de hace años; de cuando los titanes comenzaron a formarse. Era una lista de grupos sanguíneos y sus posibles compatibles, sus ojos la leyeron cuidadosamente dándose cuenta de la realidad. Escuchó los pasos de Cyborg acercándose así que guardó la hoja entre todos los documentos que ya llevaba y tratando de tranquilizarse para no perder la cordura frente a su amigo.

_ Bien. Esto es todo.

Juntó las impresiones que había sacado junto con las que tenía esparcidas en la mesa y las metió en el sobre manila que había traído de su habitación. Le dijo a Raven que además de lo que ya había visto el sobre contenía otra información que Nightwing le había encargado solo a él y que debía esperar a ser abierto hasta que estuviera en sus manos. Raven le agradeció y tomó el sobre entre sus brazos para luego marcharse de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación. Ya ahí, sacó su comunicador y enlazó la llamada solo a una persona.

_ Roy… necesito verte. Es urgente.

No dio más explicaciones, solo le dijo el lugar y la hora. Intento calmarse pero lo que había visto en la enfermería… tenía que ser una broma, es decir; no era posible. Si confirmaba sus sospechas con lo que decía el documento ¿Qué haría?, ¿Le diría a Nightwing lo que descubrió?, no; él no estaba preparado para escuchar aquello y menos viniendo de la persona equivocada pero entonces… se quedaría callada y dejaría que Nightwing siguiera engañado.

Guardó la hoja que había tomado de la enfermería en uno de los libros que aún no empacaba y lo devolvió a su lugar. Quizás el hablar con la única persona medianamente razonable le dijera que solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver y que nada de lo que decía ese documento era verdad. Se apresuró a cambiarse de atuendo por algo más… normal. No podía llegar a la casa de Richard Grayson vestida de heroína pero si podía usar sus poderes para llegar al callejón más cercano a la plaza donde había citado al arquero.

Al llegar ahí, el muchacho ya la esperaba con una bebida late en la mano. Al verla llegar casi se atraganta, Raven no portaba el uniforme pero en su lugar había una blusa color rojo que casi se cubría por el delgado suéter negro pero lo que más le impactó fue que la chica que siempre usaba capa para esconder sus piernas, las dejaba visibles con un short corto de mezclilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban a los tobillos.

_ Wow… estas… hermosa.

_ Gracias pero no vengo a que me adules. Quiero… hablar sobre algo.

_ Nightwing…

Al ver la expresión triste en su rostro, decidió que lo mejor era volver a sentarse y ofrecerle a su compañera el asiento antes de que decidiera marcharse. Le ofreció algo de beber pero ella declinó cortésmente pero no quería perder tiempo, inició con lo que había encontrado en la enfermería y realmente esperaba que Roy le sacara de su error pero conforme Raven le contaba lo que vió el rostro de su compañero se desfiguraba en una mueca de arrepentimiento y culpa.

Después que Raven terminara de hablar sobre el documento, Roy respiró hondo y le contó absolutamente todo, para sorpresa de Raven descubrió que la sensación que había sentido estando cerca de la pareja no se iba solo se acrecentaba más a cada palabra que el arquero le respondía y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Cuando Roy hubo terminado, Raven apenas si podía creer lo que había escuchado.

_ ¿Le dirás?

_ Yo… no, no lo sé. Todo lo que me has dicho... pensé que solo era cuestión mía, que… yo estaba haciéndome ideas tontas pero ahora…

_ Raven… sé que cometí un error fatal al involucrarme como lo hice pero te pido por favor, que no le digas nada a Nightwing aun, quizás yo esté equivocado y ese papel también.

_ No sé si pueda mantener esto en secreto. Pero si no nos equivocamos y dejamos que esto siga su curso… habremos hecho creer a todos que éramos cómplices.

_ Pero si no nos equivocamos y todo resulta verdadero estaremos provocando una guerra.

El nudo que Raven sentía formándose en su garganta cada vez que tenia ganas de gritar por frustración se estaba haciendo presente en ese momento pero estaba de acuerdo con roy, si nada de lo que acababan de platicar era verídico, se ganarían de enemigos a los titanes y quizás también a la liga.

_ Mira… dame unos días, tal vez semanas para averiguar si estamos en lo correcto o no. Si lo que sospechamos es verdad entonces yo le diré a Nightwing personalmente de todo lo que hice a sus espaldas pero si resulta que nada es verdad…

_ Me alejaré de esta ciudad lo más que pueda.

_ Y yo iré contigo si tú me lo permites.

_ Promete que no me dirás nada si lo que sospechamos es falso.

_ Lo prometo.

_ Bien, debo irme. Nightwing me espera.

_ Te llevaré.

_ No. Si te ven llegar conmigo seguro levantaremos sospechas. Estaremos comunicados y…

_ Tendré cuidado, lo sé. Descuida.

A Raven no le gustaba nada lo que había descubierto pero tampoco tenía la certeza de que estuviera equivocada y por lo pronto tenía que actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Cuando se despidió de su amigo, volvió al callejón por el que había llegado y utilizó de nuevo sus poderes para aparecer cerca de la casa de Nightwing.

Valla que el hombre se había tomado en serio esto de ser un empresario y jefe de familia. La casa estaba en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, al fondo de una senda tupida de árboles frondosos y verdes que en cuestión de meses perderían sus hojas para dar paso al invierno. De dos pisos y tejado de doble agua con ventanales enormes y una reja de madera blanca flanqueando ambos lados de la propiedad; una bella puerta de manera tallada a mano con cristal biselado. Nada ostentosa.

Respiró profundo antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta principal, una muy sonriente Kory le abrió la puerta y la recibió de una forma un poco menos amigable.

_ Raven… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Nightwing me pidió que le trajera esto.

_ Bueno… él no está así que… puedes dejármelos a mí.

Al referirse a los documentos, Kory mostró una cara hipócrita; tal pareciera que estaba buscando un pretexto para averiguar que había en el sobre. Un poco de rabia y desconfianza hicieron que Raven no entregara el sobre y al contrario, diera un paso hacia atrás.

_ Lo siento. Richard me pidió que se los entregara en persona.

_ Cariño, soy su futura esposa. No hay nada ahí que el no quisiera mostrarme.

_ Como dije… se los entregaré en persona y si él no está en su casa. Lo esperaré.

_ Bien. Como quieras.

Kory estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vió que el automóvil de Nightwing estacionaba frente a la casa. Raven miró por encima de su hombro pero al final una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en su cara.

_ ¿Qué te parece?, acaba de llegar.

Ya no se quedó a observar la expresión en el rostro de Kory pero podía sentir la furia correr por sus venas, al final, Koriand'r revelaba su verdadera naturaleza. Podría engañar a sus amigos y hasta a su prometido pero no a sus poderes empatas.

_ Llegaste temprano. ¿Cyborg te dio todo?

_ ¿Quieres revisarlo?

_ Claro, entra. Hola linda.

Tomó el sobre manila que Raven le ofrecía y de camino hacia adentro de la casa, beso a su prometida. Pidió a Raven que entrara y se pusiera cómoda en el sofá mientras él iba por un abrecartas a su estudio. Al regresar notó a su prometida en la esquina que daba al comedor, tal vez le extraño un poco pero quizás aún seguía molesta con Raven por no haber aceptado ser su dama de honor en la boda.

_ Bien Raven. Prometí que te dejaría ir y voy a cumplir mi palabra. En este sobre está todo lo que te vincula a nosotros. Ahora es tuyo.

Antes de ofrecerle el sobre con todo el contenido, Richard sacó otro sobre aún más pequeño y se lo quedó en las manos. Observó con curiosidad como su compañera pasaba sus finos dedos por el sobre y lo cerraba nuevamente.

_ Querida… tengo que volver a salir ¿sí?, no tardare lo prometo. Vamos Raven… necesito que me acompañes esta vez.

Raven solo asintió con la cabeza, Nightwing regresó a su estudio dejando el sobre pequeño en un cajón cerrado y apretó las llaves de su coche con la otra mano. Volvió solo para darse cuenta que Raven ya se encontraba en la salida y su prometida se había esfumado.

_ ¿Nos vamos?

_ Te sigo.

Nightwing manejó de su casa a su destino final casi dos horas, entró a un complejo departamental que apenas estaba en proceso de ser habitado, el centro estaba cerca y había mucho comercio por la zona, podía ver la costa desde el último piso del departamento. Estacionó el auto en el parking C3 que daba justo frente al edificio C. Cuando bajó del auto se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y le permitió salir.

Lo único que Raven podía hacer en ese momento era observar con fascinación y en silencio las bellas construcciones pero aún se preguntaba ¿Qué hacían allí?, escuchó a Nightwing decirle que lo siguiera, caminaron hacia lo que parecía ser el interior del edificio C, subieron dos pisos de escaleras y en el tercero doblaron a la izquierda; cada una de las puertas estaba identificada con la letra del edificio, el número de piso y por último el número de departamento. Richard siguió caminando hasta encontrar el departamento C3-7.

Richard introdujo la llave que había sacado de su pantalón hace unos segundos, giró un par de veces y la puerta cedió. El departamento estaba recién pintado, podía olerse, estaba limpio y quizás hasta apenas había traído los muebles. Raven estaba sorprendida aunque no lo demostraba como era su costumbre.

_ También te prometí un lugar para que vivieras. No es la gran cosa y hubiera querido encontrar algo mejor para ti pero si te conozco bien supuse que querrías marcharte lo más pronto posible.

Raven no tenía palabras para describir lo bello que era el lugar, después de todo su único hogar había sido un santuario sin ventanas y una torre de metal. En este preciso momento había mil cosas que quería decirle a Nightwing pero algunas de ellas involucraban perder su amistad para siempre.

_ ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Al fin pudo articular palabras coherentes. Richard le explico que después que se marchara habló con un agente de confianza de bienes raíces y le expuso el problema. Al día siguiente de la celebración de su compromiso pidió ver el lugar y no lo pensó dos veces, encargó a su agente que amueblara y pintara de inmediato.

_ Debió costarte una fortuna.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Es hermoso pero no puedo aceptarlo.

_ ¿Qué?, Raven lo prometiste.

_ Si pero… esto es…

Richard se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo. Podía ver en ella un mar de emociones pero la que dominaba sobre las otras era la preocupación. Con su mano izquierda tomó la de Raven y con la derecha puso las llaves de la casa en su pequeña mano y las apretó haciendo un puño.

_ El departamento es tuyo. Todo esto es tuyo. Los documentos del departamento están en la cómoda que está en tu habitación. Nadie puede sacarte de aquí.

_ Richard…

_ Dispón de él cuándo quieras. Cyborg se encargará de traer todas tus cosas. Solo él y yo sabemos donde encontrarte asi que no te preocupes. Tu me llamaras si algo hace falta y yo vendre a visitarte de vez en cuando.

_ El trato era llamarte.

_ Cambie de opinión. Yo te visitaré una vez a la semana. Encontraras todo lo necesario, solo harán falta tus cosas personales.

_ Gracias Richard.

Richard se despidió con un beso en el puño que había cerrado anteriormente y también con un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Hoy quizás… dormiría tranquila.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores. Que tal con el segundo capitulo ¿eh?. Aun no tengo establecido los capítulos de esta historia pero seguro no serán muchos, como pueden ver esto avanza muy rápido. Espero que les haya gustado y saben... hora de contestar comentarios pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien... a Carlos V... se que no saben quien es pero es una personita muy importante para mi (mi Nightwing) así que quizás veamos uno que otro comentario de él por aquí. Bienvenido.**

 **KonanAngel13: Supones bien, como en mis otras historias habrá pasión, sangre quizás pero mucha mucha emoción. Espero poder leer comentarios tuyos mas adelante.**

 **Tsukihime: Hmmm noo... definitivamente será un Rob/Rae, quizás encuentres algunas escenas Roy/ Rae pero todo limitado, no le puedo ser infiel a mi pareja predilecta ¿o si?**

 **susy Raven: Gracias, hasta yo creo que me esmere demasiado para eso y quizás pronto tenga mi portada y pueda imprimir mi historia para empastarla, no se... me siento orgullosa de Betrayal, esta historia comienza diferente pero tranquila todo tomará su lugar pronto.**

 **Carlos V: Bueno las historias están disponibles para que las leas, son todas tuyas. Espero que en los próximos capítulos sepamos de ti y que la historia siga cautivándote.**

 **Spe: Amiga perdida tanto tiempo! Si caray me embarque con otro fic... ¿Qué te digo? somos escritores por naturaleza. Jajaja esta bien aquí tendras muchas emociones juntas amiga... será dramático si pero ya sabes... siempre con mi estilo, a lo Bj jaja**

 **Wheeler: Tuuuu bruja! Tu y yo tenemos una cuentita pendiente no se me olvida ehhh. Por cierto mala hermana, me abandonaste. Nada que no haya hecho antes, es verdad pero tu siéntate a leer hermana que yo arreglo este embrollo. Ya sabes que no puedo ser tan a lo romántico, en mis historias siempre hay un poco de locura... lo normal.**


	3. Celos

CELOS

El departamento que Nightwing le había obsequiado a Raven era simplemente maravilloso. Lo tenía todo y tal como él había dicho, los documentos estaban en un cajón dentro de la cómoda al lado de su cama; su nombre aparecía como única propietaria y se preguntó si su "mejor" amiga sabría de esto.

_ En serio Roy… este lugar es genial.

Cuando se dedicó a hurgar en todos los rincones de la casa una vez que Nightwing se había ido, encontró en su cama una pequeña cajita con un moño, el maldito bastardo millonario también le había comprado un teléfono celular. En ese momento Raven sonrió para sus adentros, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Kory seguro nunca le haría lo que ella le hizo.

_ Claro. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Para haber dejado a los titanes hace una semana y conseguir trabajo como una persona normal, el cambio le había sentado bastante bien. El trabajo no era la gran cosa, una graciosa ancianita tenía un anuncio en la puerta de su librería en el centro, Raven tan solo paso por allí y se quedó con el empleo aunque la ancianita la reconociera de inmediato.

La librería era pequeña pero acogedora, una de sus favoritas a decir verdad. Quizás por eso la dueña la había reconocido de inmediato, era su clienta favorita. La ancianita se dedicaba a cobrar a sus clientes mientras Raven se dedicaba a devolver los libros a su lugar. Parecía que la vida por fin le había sonreído después de tanto que la había destruido, solo le faltaba una cosa para estar tranquila al fin pero quizás su conciencia le remordiera por haber destruido un matrimonio.

A la par, una persona de cabello rojo se revolvía en la cama. Era pasado el mediodía y Richard por supuesto se había marchado y entonces recordó su cometido. Hace una semana que la bruja había venido a su casa, Richard guardó un sobre pequeño en su estudio y el resto lo tenía ella; era hora de saber que había en ese sobre que no le había dicho nada aun a su prometida.

Se levantó y se aliso la bata. Las muchachas del servicio la saludaron pero ella no respondió y se dirigió al estudio cerrando las puertas con seguro para que nadie la molestara. Buscó cajón por cajón y estante por estante pero no encontró absolutamente nada; cansada de su infructuosa búsqueda, solo había un lugar en donde podían estar y ese era el escritorio. Cinco de los seis cajones estaban abiertos y el sexto no lo pudo abrir o se delataría así que revolvió los documentos y sus manos se toparon con una carta de compraventa realizada justo hace una semana, junto a esta carta también había varias facturas de muebles.

Al leer la carta, el desprecio que sentía por la bruja se acrecentó más; el documento daba una dirección casi en el centro de la ciudad y el nombre de ella aparecía como propietaria. Su futuro esposo le había dado un departamento a ella sin su consentimiento y esto tenía que llegar al punto de enfriamiento.

Ya pasaban más de las siete y Nightwing por fin había llegado a casa después de un exhaustivo día en las oficinas Wayne de Jump City y lo único que quería hacer era acostarse y descansar al lado de su bella prometida pero cuando entro a la habitación y vio su semblante serio, quizás enojado esas ganas desaparecieron.

_ ¿Qué pasa cariño?

_ ¿Qué pasa?, esto es lo que pasa Richard.

Kory casi le arrojó la carta a la cara al pobre muchacho. Richard entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y le explico todo pero ella seguía sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que ya le había dicho.

_ Es mentira!, ella es tu amante.

_ Por supuesto que no, yo solo quise darle un hogar. Kory ella solo es mi amiga… nuestra amiga.

_ Ella no es mi amiga y nunca lo fue.

_ Vamos querida no digas eso… Raven necesitaba un lugar para vivir.

_ ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?, hay muchos hombres allá afuera, ellos pudieron habérselo dado.

_ Kory basta. No puedo creer que estés hablando así de una de nuestras amigas.

_ Y yo no puedo creer que la convirtieras en tu amante.

_ ¡No es mi amante!, ¡mierda!

_ Deberías darnos a nosotros más tiempo y atención. Solo tú sabes a dónde vas cuando dices que ayudaras en la torre y no llegas en toda la noche. Seguramente estas con ella.

_ No. No voy a tener esta discusión contigo ahora. Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir.

_ ¿Sabías que ella está enamorada de ti?

_ Suficiente.

Más que cansado estaba furioso. No entendía como Kory podía hablar de esa manera de su mejor amiga; prácticamente le estaba diciendo zorra y… todas esas estupideces que decía respecto a todo. Por supuesto que les daba tiempo y atención a ella y su hijo pero también era responsable de un equipo que… estaba desintegrándose.

Se dirigió con paso pesado hacia el closet y sacó una almohada y varias mantas. Si pensaba en tener una noche cálida y cómoda en su cama, ahora tendría que dormir en la habitación para invitados gracias a su prometida y sus celos. Dio un portazo cuando salió y tampoco regresó cuando ella le llamaba desde el otro lado.

Mientras Richard intentaba conciliar el sueño, una enojada Kory arrojaba todo a su paso. Un pequeño dolor en su vientre le recordó que ahora no debía hacer berrinches por algo tan insignificante, al final del camino era ella quien iba a casarse con el heredero Wayne más codiciado sin mencionar que, viviría como reina y sin preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente Richard se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y perfumó. Kory lo vio salir antes de las 7 am y tuvo el impulso de detenerlo pero en lugar de eso tomó la firme decisión de seguirlo, muy sigilosa. Richard subió al auto y condujo el camino de dos horas para llegar a su destino, totalmente ajeno a que su prometida lo seguía muy de cerca y le estaba dando la ubicación de una de sus compañeras.

Aparco en el mismo lugar que hace una semana y corrió escaleras arriba para encontrar la puerta que deseaba, le llegó a las fosas nasales un aroma dulce cuando doblo a la izquierda en el tercer piso; sus músculos se relajaron por un momento de los problemas. Tocó ligeramente en la puerta, una chica le abrió del otro lado, estaba recién bañada y vestida; el agua del té estaba en su punto.

_ Hola.

_ Hola. Pasa. No te esperaba tan temprano.

Richard pasó como ella le había indicado. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas de la mesada frente a la cocina mientras veía ir y venir a Raven de un lado a otro de la casa, luego a la cocina y tomando una taza para servirse su te.

_ ¿Quieres café?

_ Descuida, tomaré té.

_ ¿Crees que no puedo hacer café?

_ No dije eso pero ahora mi sistema nervioso no necesita cafeína.

_ ¿Te sucedió algo?

Richard suspiró profundamente cuando Raven mencionó sus problemas premaritales, aun no se había casado y ya había tenido su primera pelea.

_ ¿Fue culpa mía no es cierto?

_ No, claro que no. Bueno… Kory y yo discutimos anoche, encontró la carta de compra- venta del departamento y dice que somos amantes.

_ Richard lo siento, no quise causar problemas.

_ No los causaste.

Raven se detuvo un momento a mirar su taza de té casi llena y vació su contenido en la tarja. Buscó otra tetera y puso agua suficiente para dos personas.

_ Creo que tomaremos café.

Richard sonrió, probar un café nuevo al que estaba acostumbrado seria todo un reto. El agua estuvo muy pronto y Raven puso en el agua granos de café con una ramita de menta; inmediatamente soltó un aroma más tranquilizante que el té y extrañamente un aroma muy familiar. Mientras Raven servía la segunda taza de café, Richard pregunto:

_ ¿Sabes que mas dijo Kory?

_ No.

_ Dijo que estabas enamorada de mí.

En ese momento la taza de café que Raven estaba preparando estalló en mil pedacitos salpicando la mesa y su blusa blanca; el piso y algunas partes de su pantalón. Richard corrió preocupado a ver si estaba todo en orden pero ella se negaba a mirarlo.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Si, solo… que estúpida. Iré a cambiarme.

Raven casi corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. La estúpida de Kory le había dicho a Nightwing su más grande secreto y él lo había dicho como si no fuera importante. El corazón se le apretó formando un nudo en su garganta pero no lloró, ni una sola lagrima. En cambio, se desabotonó la blusa y se la cambió por otra más casual e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón. Cuando salió de su cuarto, Richard estaba terminando de recoger los trozos de cerámica del suelo y depositándolos en el cesto de basura.

_ Lamento el incidente.

_ Está bien. ¿Estas herida?

_ No. Estoy bien.

_ Raven, lo que dijo Kory es cierto ¿no?

_ Supongo que ya no importa, es cierto Nightwing pero no pretendía que te causara problemas, ni siquiera debías saberlo.

A Richard le dolió que le llamara por su nombre de héroe. Se acercó un poco a Raven y la tomó de sus hombros, ambos se dirigieron a la mesada y se sentaron. A Richard se le hacía tarde pero no le importó en lo absoluto quería aclarar un par de cosas con su amiga.

_ Raven, yo… lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

_ Si lo hubieras sabido antes todo seguiría igual.

_ No. No es verdad. Escucha… cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos formamos como equipo yo… tú me atraías pero Kory…

_ Era luz. Tú no necesitabas más oscuridad en tu vida Nightwing.

_ Deja de llamarme así, no lograras conseguir alejarme solo porque crees que tu no me hubieras hecho feliz. Si no te hubieras alejado tanto de mí y yo no hubiera sido tan ciego quizás tú y yo ahora estaríamos preparando nuestra boda.

_ Richard basta. Ambos sabemos que solo dices esto para hacerme sentir bien pero ya no importa. Tú te casarás y yo estaré aquí como tu amiga.

_ Poner una barrera entre nosotros no hará que me aleje de ti.

_ Tengo que trabajar y tu… tienes que irte. Te acompaño a la puerta.

_ Raven…

_ No, lo siento. Gracias por venir.

Raven se dirigió hacia la puerta invitándolo a salir. A Richard no le quedo de otra que retirarse, cuando él se hubo ido Raven soltó el aire que tenía contenido, a pesar de todo no podía decirle a Richard lo que había descubierto, ¿con que fundamento?, él era un hombre de pruebas y sin ellas solo era mera especulación.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando alguien más tocó la puerta. Raven regresó a abrir y se encontró con una furiosa prometida que entró como si nada viendo todo el lugar con desdén y después se dignó a mirarla.

_ Así que es aquí donde tú te revuelcas con mi marido.

_ Aun no es tu esposo y yo no soy una zorra como tú.

Kory enfureció y la abofeteó tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo, Raven juntó energía en su mano y amenazó con lanzarla hacia ella.

_ ¿Vas a atacarme?, si Richard se entera que atacaste a su prometida ¿Qué crees que haga contigo?

Raven se levantó del suelo deshaciendo en el camino la poca energía que había acumulado, un pequeño hilito de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior pero aun así no retrocedió ni un milímetro, era más inteligente que ella y no necesitaba sus poderes para defenderse.

_ Yo puedo vivir con eso pero tu querida, ¿Podrás vivir sin las comodidades que él te ofrece cuando le diga que su prometida se acostó con su mejor amigo?

Kory nuevamente hirvió en furia y se lanzó contra Raven en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez Raven se defendería y no le iba a importar si perdía la amistad de Nightwing o algo parecido. Raven estaba debajo de ella tratando de bloquear los impactos de energía que trataban de golpearla. Hasta un punto determinado en que alguien tiró de la alienígena hacia atrás y Raven pudo incorporarse un poco.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, lárgate maldita zorra.

Roy había llegado justo a tiempo para detener la pelea, ayudó a levantar a Raven. Volvió a encarar a Kory quien también se estaba reponiendo de la sorpresa.

_ Tú maldita bruja y mi esposo son amantes. Aléjala o yo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Kory se marchó muy enfadada pero la amenaza era inminente. Roy le miró por un momento y cerró la puerta. Esto sería una charla muy larga.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores. Hoy vengo con otro capitulo, espero que las dudas sigan porque de lo contrario me daré por vencida.**

 **susy raven: lo se... estos días estaré libre asi que tengo la inspiración y el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir un poco. Bueno, espero que pueda pronto publicar un libro aunque no sea Betrayal, ese es mi sueño mas grande.**

 **konanAngel13: Shhh no grites... despertaras sospechas jaja. Bueno yo no quiero a Kory asi que probablemente no le pase nada muy malo pero en otra de las historias me desquitare, ya vez en Betrayal la mate. Te sorprenderás mas cuando avance la historia, tanto Dick como Roy harán cosas inimaginables.**

 **TsikihimePrincess: jaja no es bipolar pero si es arrogante y una pesada de lo peor. Espero que te deje un poco de dudas para que aclares las conjeturas que te estas haciendo.**

 **Lucy: Hermanita te quiero pero aun siento tu abandono. Yo por el contrario creo que mi espíritu regresó pero se que Lucila puede resurgir como el fénix.**


	4. Encadenados

ENCADENADOS

_ Roy te lo suplico, no le digas nada a Nightwing de lo que acaba de pasar.

_ No puedo pasar esto por alto Raven, él es el culpable de esto.

_ No. Por favor. Él no tuvo nada que ver.

_ ¿Quieres que se case a pesar de esto?

_ No es decisión mía si se casa o no pero no tenemos pruebas con que descubrir a Kory.

_ Le daré una semana. No más.

Roy estaba enfadado y en cierta manera Raven lo entendía porque sabía cómo se sentía. Prácticamente Richard le había confesado que también la amó pero eso ya quedaba en el pasado y por supuesto que no quería que él se casara pero como ya había dicho: no tenían pruebas.

El muchacho salió del departamento dando un portazo. Estaba decidido a darle a Nightwing ocho días de plazo para que arreglara este asunto y abriera los ojos pero no estaba dispuesto a callar más sobre un asunto muy importante así que, tomó su celular y marcó…

 __ Amigo… que sorpresa._

_ Sorpresa la que me acabo de llevar "amigo"

 __ No te entiendo. ¿Quieres ser más claro?_

_ Si. Quiero invitarte unos tragos.

 __ Me encantaría pero las siguientes dos noches estaré ocupado. ¿Podemos vernos el martes a las 8 pm?_

_ Que sea el viernes. Habrá menos trabajo.

 __ Perfecto. Mismo lugar de siempre._

_ Ahí estaré.

Vió bajar a Raven por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la salida, seguramente iba a trabajar. No la siguió por respeto; ahora se daba cuenta que había sido demasiado duro con ella, prácticamente le reclamó como si su relación fuera más allá de una amistad y no tenía derecho.

A Nightwing le extraño que Roy le llamara, debía ser algo muy importante para haberlo citado a "tomar unos tragos". Esta mañana había sido algo extraña también porque, en este punto jamás pensó en confesar unos sentimientos que le había costado ocultar durante años. Pensó que, Raven le diría algo como "Kory exagera las cosas" o "No es verdad" pero se lo dijo de frente y por supuesto que Richard no estaba diciendo las cosas solo por decirlas o por hacerla sentir mejor, todo lo que él le había dicho era verdadero y sincero. Si sentía una atracción hacia Raven pero al verla alejarse de todos creyó que la situación entre ambos no podía ser de otra manera más que de una amistad.

Pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía una emoción renovada que no había sentido desde hace años pero… si lo hubiera sabido antes, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho un par de meses antes todo esto sería diferente y quizás anhelaba muy en el fondo de su ser poder conocer de una manera diferente a su compañera pero su consiente le recordó de un golpe que un hijo suyo venia en camino y sería poco ético convertir a su amor de la adolescencia en su amante como su prometida se lo había arrojado a la cara.

Raven y Roy no volvieron a verse durante los siguientes días pero él si le llamaba para tratar de disculparse por lo sucedido pero Raven siempre le había respondido con un "todo está bien, descuida" seguido de un "debo trabajar" y la línea se perdía. Al menos hoy, podría deshacerse de esa atadura que lo mantenía con la boca cerrada.

Roy esperó a Richard cerca de 15 minutos hasta que él decidió aparecerse. Estaba completamente agitado y parecía que había corrido un maratón. Se disculpó con Roy por la tardanza y pidieron la primera ronda de tequilas. Richard comenzó a hablar de su matrimonio.

_ Kory y yo firmamos los papeles el martes y todo ha sido un infierno.

_ Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo.

_ Sí, eso pensé pero esta tarde volvimos a pelear por tercera ocasión. Cree que no ayudo en la torre con el entrenamiento de los nuevos titanes.

_ Valla que tontería. Si fuera mi esposa ya estaría buscando como divorciarme.

_ Yo espero con ansias el nacimiento de mi hijo.

_ Un hijo no te impide separarte amigo, puedes hacerlo y créeme… deberías.

_ ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué?

_ Mira Dick, quise que nos viéramos para… confesarte algo sobre tu esposa.

_ Confesarme algo… ¿De qué hablas?

Para este punto Richard estaba presintiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta y por consiguiente pidió la segunda ronda de tequilas. Suspiró pesadamente al igual que Roy y le pidió armado de valor que continuara.

_ Mira… le prometí a Raven que no te diría esto pero yo no puedo permitir que esto sobrepase un límite y es que, hace unos días; cuando hable contigo. Tu esposa atacó a nuestra amiga y la amenazó, la hirió y si eso vuelve a suceder olvidare que eres mi amigo y ella tu esposa.

_ No lo sabía, Raven no me lo dijo.

_ Debió hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Y yo te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Pero no era eso lo que quería hablar de tu mujer.

_ ¿Ah no?, entonces…

_ Kory y yo… fuimos amantes.

La cara de Richard de por sí ya estaba desfigurada en una mueca de enojo pero ahora se veía totalmente ofendido, traicionado y por supuesto furioso pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada y esperó a que su amigo procediera.

_ Hace unos meses… ella dijo que entre tú y ella ya no había nada y que quería probar algo diferente y yo… caí como un estúpido. Tiempo después cortamos todo vínculo pues me enteré que estaba embarazada.

_ No sé qué decirte Roy, mi esposa y tú eran amantes a mis espaldas pero veo que recapacitaron… ambos por el bien de mi hijo.

_ No Dick, no lo entiendes. Esto fue hace un año, Kory estaba esperando un hijo mío y cuando lo supe y quise remediarlo la enfrenté y me confesó que no había sido el primero, seis meses antes de su partida había perdido a nuestro segundo hijo. Ella no puede procrear con humanos.

_ ¿Qué tratas de decirme?, ¿¡Que ese niño no es mío?!

Richard se levantó hecho una furia llamando la atención del bar tender y los demás bebedores. Roy también se puso de pie e intentó tranquilizarlo pero no lo logró. Richard decidió marcharse inmediatamente y aunque Roy quiso alcanzarlo le fue imposible. Seguramente Raven no le perdonaría el hecho de haberle revelado la verdad sin antes tener pruebas o haberla consultado.

Richard fue directo a su auto y condujo sin rumbo alrededor de treinta minutos y después se decidió, pasó a una licorería de 24 horas y compró una botella de whisky, estaba dolido con su amigo, su "mejor amigo" y Raven… ella sabía y no le dijo nada. En un semáforo con luz roja destapó su whisky y bebió como si no lo hubiera hecho, le ardió la garganta pero aun sentía sed. Siguió bebiendo y conduciendo hasta su destino final.

Cuando aparcó en el lugar designado y puso el seguro del auto, ya estaba tan ebrio que en el reflejo solo pudo observar cómo se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, todos lo sabían menos él. Tomó valor suficiente y con el puño cerrado rompió el cristal de su propio automóvil, la mano ni siquiera le dolía pero en el proceso se había hecho daño.

Raven había salido tarde y estaba retrasada, se supone que vería a Cyborg en la torre para hacerle una consulta ya que Roy no había podido conseguir pruebas pero no había podido llegar a su cita por lo que prefirió llamarlo y pedirle una disculpa; quizás mañana se verían. Hacia un poco de frio esta noche pero no le importó y caminó dos cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento. De lejos vió el automóvil de Nightwing estacionado en el lugar habitual pero la ventanilla estaba rota así que corrió prácticamente a su departamento. Su corazón empezó a agitarse, algo malo le había sucedido a Richard y el único lugar al que había ido era con ella. Subió más aprisa los escalones que le faltaban y al doblar a la izquierda se detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo.

Recorrió lo que le faltaba de camino y cuando estuvo más cerca notó entonces la botella casi vacía y su mano sangrante. Richard había bebido demás y casi estaba inconsciente. Raven tomó su rostro entre sus manos y trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

_ Richard, despierta. Vamos reacciona.

Pero Dick apenas había abierto los ojos un poco. Balbuceó algo incoherente pero no movió ningún musculo. Raven abrió la puerta y como pudo hizo que Richard se pusiera de pie. El chico estaba demasiado ebrio y pesaba un diablo. Lo dirigió a su habitación y casi lo arrojó a la cama. Buscó por la habitación algo para lavarle la herida y curar su mano; trajo agua y jabón. Empezó a lavar y enjuagar para retirar la sangre y cuando ésta dejó de brotar utilizó su energía sanadora para cerrar las heridas. Le quitó los zapatos e intentó cubrirlo lo mejor que pudo con las sabanas. Ahora tendría que dormir en el sofá.

El sol entraba por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas y le dio en pleno rostro cuando cambió la posición en la que dormía y descubrió que no era su cama y mucho menos su casa. Se incorporó lentamente pues sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. En la mesita de al lado había un pequeño platito con dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua; también una nota que decía "No tardo, toma estas pastillas para tu jaqueca"

Tomó ambas pastillitas y las puso en su boca, las tragó con suficiente agua y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, quizás Raven había llegado ya. Al levantarse sintió como el cerebro le palpitaba pero una resaca no iba a vencerlo si un villano no lo lograba. Cuando salió a recibirla escucho que hablaba con alguien pero no ese alguien no le respondía, hablaba por teléfono.

_ Despertaste.

_ Si. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

_ Si. Cyborg vendrá a recogerte a ti y a tu auto en unas horas. Ven siéntate, te prepararé café para tu resaca.

_ Gracias.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Raven colocó agua para dos en una tetera, unos granos de café y una ramita de menta. Nightwing apenas se había movido para sentarse en la mesada. Su semblante se veía triste.

_ Raven…

_ ¿Si?

Mas Raven no volteó a verlo, ella podía presentir como se sentía el chico y justo ahora tenía que mostrar más entereza que nunca para poder enfrentar su amor por él y lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle pero Nightwing ya no le habló; sin embargo, sintió dos grandes manos tomándola de los hombros.

_ ¿Tú lo sabias?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Roy me dijo anoche que él y Kory fueron amantes. Tú lo sabias.

Raven volteó para mirarlo de frente, quizás ahora si lo perdería para siempre.

_ No hasta hace unos días. Él mismo me lo dijo pero no era yo quien tenía que decírtelo.

_ Soy un idiota.

_ Nightwing…

_ No Raven. Mira… gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, yo le llamaré a Cyborg para que ya no venga. Me iré solo.

Richard regresó a la habitación a ponerse los zapatos, estaba completamente decidido a averiguar porque Kory había hecho lo que hizo y terminar de una vez por todas una relación que había empezado mal. Su hijo lo tendría todo… si es que era suyo. Al salir se encontró a Raven con una taza de café en las manos.

_ Al menos tomate el café.

Richard dudó por unos momentos pero después de todo ella lo había preparado de corazón y a pesar de su mala actitud había tomado todo con calma. Se acercó a la mesada nuevamente y Raven puso la taza de café allí para él, ambos tomaron café en silencio.

* * *

 **Hola. Feliz Año nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores. Empezando el año con un capitulo mas. Espero les agrade.**

 **KonanAngel13: ¿Y ahora?, mas dudas o mas aclaraciones..., estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y también en otra de mis historias a ver que tal me queda, me alegro que no hayas gritado, capaz que te descubren jaja.**

 **DarkButterfly71: Concedido!**

 **susy raven: Con... historia pendiente a ¿Cuál te refieres?, tengo unas cuantas sin actualizar (3 creo), trabajo en la actualización de Renacer pero aun no me gusta como queda la historia. Por lo pronto seguire en esta hasta que recobre la cordura sobre las otras.**

 **Lucy: Hermana mia... como que ya te tardaste en regresar, yo nadamas veo tus estados y digo: "maldita hermana mia que me abandono" ya regresa wheeler. Si... la vida te odia y es reciproco. Vuelve hermana.**


	5. El niño de nadie

EL NIÑO DE NADIE

El aroma del café llenó sus fosas nasales mientras sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Este aroma era muy familiar; aun en silencio bebió de la taza, el sabor… exquisito. Era idéntico al que solía tomar en la torre y mientras su cerebro hacia sinapsis, se le ocurrió que quien preparaba el café todos los días no era Cyborg si no Raven. Siempre había una tetera con su líquido preferido en las mañanas.

Puso un poco más de atención a su alrededor y notó que Raven apenas si había probado el café, sus manos rodeaban la taza pero ella ni siquiera le miraba.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Raven apenas captó lo que Richard le preguntó. Se removió incómoda para luego ponerse en pie y darle la espalda. Richard esperó pacientemente.

_ No es asunto mío Nightwing. Yo no debía decírtelo, era él.

_ ¿Crees que lo que dijo es cierto?, que él bebe no es mío.

_ ¿Qué?

Raven se quedó estática un momento y se viró para enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Richard. Roy le había confesado todo sin tener pruebas de nada.

_ Raven… contéstame.

_ No lo sé. No es asunto mío.

_ Lo es si tú sabes algo. Ya me ocultaste que sabias que fueron amantes y me ocultaste que ella vino y te amenazó sin mencionar que te hirió… sí. Roy me lo dijo todo.

Raven cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos solo fuera un mal sueño pero estaba claro que había algo que tenía que hacer. Caminó en dirección a su habitación y tomó el libro que contenía una prueba. Lo tomó y volvió a la mesada donde Richard aun la esperaba. Le extendió el papel. Richard lo miró, lo leyó y comprendió porque Roy dijo que ella no podía procrear con humanos.

_ Yo no estoy segura de nada y esta no es una prueba Richard. Y sí, tengo la sospecha que no es tuyo. Entenderé si quieres que desparezca de tu…

_ ¿Es todo?, un simple registro de compatibilidades sanguíneas es suficiente para sospechar que ese niño no es mío.

Richard se levantó de la mesada e hizo añicos la hoja que Raven le había dado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte y girándolo, se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás, Raven no se había movido pero tenía tristeza en la mirada y había sudo culpa suya; salió del departamento antes de sentir culpa y correr a abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Escaleras abajo Richard llamó a Cyborg y éste aceptó de buena gana. Richard tomó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de su auto y quitó los trozos de vidrio de su asiento, introdujo la llave y condujo hasta la torre. Cyborg ya le esperaba en la enfermería.

_ Y… ¿Cómo va tu vida de casado?

_ No es lo que yo esperaba.

_ Entiendo.

_ Cyborg… no vine a hablar de mi matrimonio, quiero pedirte un favor.

_ Claro. El que necesites.

_ Necesito que hagas una prueba de compatibilidad. Quiero saber si el bebe que espera Starfire es realmente mío.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ ¿Puedes hacerlo?

_ En realidad… si pero ¿tu mujer está dispuesta?, de otra manera solo puedo hacer una prueba de compatibilidad para saber si pueden tener hijos.

_ Hazla.

_ ¿Por qué quieres algo como eso?

Richard le contó todo, incluso lo cruel que había sido con Raven hace unas horas. Cyborg se mostró un poco sorprendido y Nightwing intuyó algo. Esa reacción en su compañero no era propia y seguramente también estaba relacionado.

_ Mira Dick… hace tiempo, cuando éramos un equipo sólido, tome una muestra de sangre de todos ya sabes, por si acaso. Quizás me equivoque pero Star y tú no son compatibles, puedo enseñarte si quieres. Pero quizás haya habido cambios en estos años y…

_ No. No estas convencido y no necesitas mostrármelos, Raven ya se encargó de eso.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ No sé cómo lo consiguió pero… la genética humana es difícil de modificar.

_ Necesito esa prueba ahora mismo.

Cyborg extrajo sangre del brazo de Nightwing y lo comparó con el que tenía, luego le presentó los resultados mientras hacia la compatibilidad sanguínea de los dos. Cuando los resultados estuvieron listos Cyborg se los enseñó, no había duda alguna. El resultado arrojaba INCOMPATIBILIDAD.

Por supuesto Nightwing se sintió indignado, ofendido y traicionado. Todas esas ilusiones que él tenía por ser padre con la mujer que él amaba y que creía que así era estaban yéndose por la borda; todos le habían mentido, todos. Tomó ambos resultados, agradeció a Cyborg y se retiró.

El comunicador de Cyborg empezó a sonar. Era una video llamada de Raven. Cyborg le contó lo que él le había pedido y Raven también le contó por qué ya que Cyborg no sabía la historia completa, en cuanto terminaron la conversación quiso comunicarse con Nightwing pero las primeras tres veces la llamada se desviaba al buzón, las siguientes reportaban que Nightwing había apagado el teléfono.

Tanto Raven como Cyborg estaban preocupados por lo que iba a suceder, si conocían bien a su amigo; temían que su impulsividad le ganara al ser razonable que vivía dentro de él. Pero por el momento no podían hacer más que aguardar a noticias buenas o malas.

Richard no llegó a trabajar este día y pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando llegó a su casa. Subió escaleras arriba ignorando a las preocupadas muchachas que lo vieron entrar. Kory estaba despreocupadamente derramada sobre la cama y se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar estrepitosamente a su marido.

_ ¿De quién es el niño que esperas?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Me escuchaste, ¡contéstame!

_ No sé de qué hablas. Este bebe es tu hijo.

_ ¡No me mientas!, sé que no puedes concebir hijos de humanos.

_ ¿Ella te lo dijo?, ¡ella miente!

_ No trates de confundirme. Eres una mentirosa.

_ No lo soy. Tú eres el padre de mi bebe.

_ Deja de mentirme ¡maldita zorra!

Richard le arrojó ambos papeles y mientras ella los veía. Richard prosiguió con la disputa tratando de revelar al horrible ser que se escondía detrás de una cara angelical y cabellos rojo fuego.

_ No sé con cuantos más te acostaste porque estoy seguro que Roy no fue el primero. Dudo siquiera que en tu viaje no me hayas traicionado. Pero este es el final. Voy a divorciarme y que Dios me perdone pero no obtendrás ni un centavo para ese niño que esperas, te doy un mes para que desocupes mi casa.

_ No lo haré. Esta es mi casa, eres mi marido y es tu hijo

_ Como quieras. En un mes sabrás de mi abogado.

Richard hizo dos valijas con toda su ropa, tomó varias cobijas y un par de almohadas. Cogió las llaves de su estudio y se dirigió hasta allí. Tomó el contrato matrimonial que Raven le trajera aquella vez dentro del sobre manila, algunos otros documentos y salió en el auto. No tenía un lugar a donde ir pues en la torre Cyborg le haría preguntas e ir con Raven después de como la había tratado no era buena idea. Un hotel sería lo más conducente

Ni Cyborg ni Raven tenían noticias de Richard, en una semana Roy tampoco había tenido suerte en la empresa por la que sus mentores se habían asociado y dejado de encargados a sus pupilos. Prácticamente se lo había tragado la tierra y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Raven se sentía como si ella lo hubiera traicionado y no su mejor amigo y esposa.

Faltaban escasos minutos para la media noche y por veinteava ocasión Raven había intentado comunicarse con Richard y por veinteava ocasión éste le había mandado directo al buzón de voz. Ya enfundada en su pijama de dos piezas Raven se dirigió a tomar la quinta taza de té del día. Su esbelta figura se reflejaba en la pared de la cocineta mientras intentaba relajar su mente masajeando a ambos lados de sus cienes.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y un pequeño dolor de cabeza estaba dándole batalla. La culpa, el remordimiento y el miedo eran su única compañía en estos momentos y aunque la visita diaria de Cyborg y de Red Arrow para animarla daba pocos resultados, al caer la noche no podía más que sentirse de esa manera por haber sido tan tonta y dejarse llevar por un impulso y una situación descontrolada pero ahora lo único que deseaba era escuchar su voz para saber que estaba bien y entonces decidió que mañana lo intentaría nuevamente y las veces que fuera necesario hasta saber que él estaba bien.

Se levantó resignada a irse a dormir pues toda esta semana se había mantenido despierta a mas de media noche y su cuerpo también necesitaba descansar, caminó lentamente aun con la taza de té en la mano dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando unos pequeños sonidos en la puerta llegaron a sus oídos. Con un poco de temor pero a la vez esperanzas renovadas se dirigió hasta allí, giró el picaporte y al abrir la puerta, la taza cayó de sus manos.

_ Richard…

A Raven no le importó nada en ese momento más que saber que su compañero estaba bien y a salvo. Se arrojó a él aferrándose a su cuello parada de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo; él a su vez le devolvió el abrazo y se aferró también a su pequeña figura. Ella olía a esencia de lavanda mientras el trataba de ocultar el aroma a alcohol con el olor de su loción.

_ No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Cyborg y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Pensamos que algo malo de había sucedido.

_ Lo lamento. No era mi intensión preocuparte de esa manera.

Terminada esa frase, Raven se separó de él para poder observarlo un poco mejor: sus ropas estaban desaliñadas, había bebido pero no al borde de perder la cordura, su cara estaba cansada y se notaba que hacía una semana que no cortaba su barba, sus ojos azules parecían sin vida y era culpa suya.

_ Entra… llamaré a Cyborg para que sepa que…

Pero Raven no pudo terminar la frase pues se vió envuelta entre unos poderosos brazos y un tórax bien desarrollado. Richard le miraba intensamente con esos azules ojos apagados, cerró la puerta detrás de sí apoyando a la hechicera en el proceso, su amor de la adolescencia, su amiga, su confidente, su… todo.

_ Richard que…

_ Shhh

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras los miraba con deseo. Dick se mordió el labio inferior para luego besarla con ternura, ambos sintieron recorrer en la columna vertebral algo electrizante, para Raven esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, el hombre que ella amaba estaba besándola y para Richard, él estaba besando a un ángel. Este beso le estaba transmitiendo más que solo el deseo por besarla, también estaba sintiendo amor, dulzura, cariño; al fin había encontrado su hogar.

_ Dick… espera

Raven había logrado articular cuando él pasó de sus labios a su cuello. Se detuvo un momento besando su clavícula.

_ Discúlpame. No quiero obligarte.

Raven posó sus pequeñas manos en su rostro, obligando a mirarla. En él no veía otra cosa que no fuera sinceridad; él no estaba ahí solo para desquitar sus frustraciones o por haber sido su último recurso. Richard estaba ahí porque deseaba estarlo, deseaba estar con ella y nada más.

_ Estas cansado. Te prepararé el baño.

Pero Raven quizás no estaba preparada aun para ser la amante porque, tal vez él no vivía con su esposa y quizás también se había separado de ella y más importante aún estaba deshaciendo un lazo que no lo unía a nada pero Raven seguía siendo la segunda, no la primera.

_ Está bien.

Ella le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la liberaba de su prisión. Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño y mientras Raven dejaba llenar la tina con agua caliente, Richard se desvestía con lentitud y pesadez. En verdad estaba cansado pero no quería dormir sin antes saber si Raven estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo e iniciar una vida a su lado.

_ Ya casi está el baño. Llamaré a Cyborg.

Nuevamente Richard la detuvo.

_ Cyborg puede esperar un día más pero yo no. Raven… solo bebí un poco y me doy cuenta de mi realidad. Voy a divorciarme y cuando lo haga tú y yo viviremos una nueva vida lejos de aquí, de todos y de todo. Si tú estás de acuerdo.

_ ¿Y tu hijo?

_ No tengo un hijo. No tengo una esposa y no tengo una familia. Tú eres la única que me importa en este momento. Mañana llamaré a Bruce y a su abogado para que me ayuden con esto pero déjame estar a tu lado, no quiero cometer otra vez el mismo error. Te necesito.

_ Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites pero no es correcto que me pidas que sea tu amante.

_ Por favor. No lo digas así. Quizás así sea ante la sociedad pero mírame y dime si crees que estoy mintiendo. Dime si no soy sincero. Te amo Raven y no deje de hacerlo, quizás nos distanciamos en el pasado pero ahora tengo una oportunidad de estar contigo.

Raven sabia… todo lo que él decía era verdad podía verlo en sus ojos y en su alma pero no estaba bien. Estaba casado y ante los demás iba a tener un hijo con otra persona pero… ¿Y ella?, ¿Raven no podía enamorarse?, claro que si, Raven estaba enamorada del hombre casado pero ¿No debía ella también ser feliz?, ¿No tenía derecho de intentarlo?

_ Yo… supongo que… podríamos intentarlo.

Richard sonrió, parecía ahora que se había librado de un gran peso y ahora volvía a la vida con fuerzas renovadas. Abrazó y besó a Raven un par de veces hasta que ella recordó la bañera. El agua estaba caliente y en un punto donde permitiría a sus músculos relajarse por un momento. Ella vertió esencia de neroli y unas hojas de eucalipto, inmediatamente el aroma se hizo presente permitiéndole a Richard recargar la cabeza en el borde de la tina y dejarse llevar por el calor y el aroma.

_ Entra conmigo Raven.

Raven enrojeció de inmediato. Una cosa era aceptar a Richard en su vida y darle una oportunidad y otra muy diferente era invadir un espacio personal y además íntimo. Raven declinó con un pequeño "así estoy bien" mientras colocaba al alcance de Richard ciertos aditamentos para que pudiera darse un buen baño a media noche.

_ Vamos Rae… te he visto con menos ropa que eso que traes puesto.

_ Resulta querido que esto es una pijama y no un uniforme de combate.

_ Apuesto que debajo hay ropa interior negra.

_ ¿Ahora conoces mi ropa interior?

_ Podría comprobarlo.

_ Mantén tus pensamientos debajo del agua.

Raven salió del cuarto de baño dirigiéndose a su closet para tomar un par de toallas para volver a recorrer su camino. Richard tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió cuando ella le informó que mientras terminaba, le prepararía la cama.

_ Sabes… vamos a necesitar más toallas.

_ ¿Ah sí, por qué?

_ Porque tu vienes conmigo

Richard la tomó de la muñeca y tiro hacia sí. En la posición en la que él se encontraba el agua comenzó a derramarse y mojar todo y valla que el testarudo tenía una fuerza increíble y aunque Raven estaba en mejor posición para zafarse, logró meterla a la bañera con él derramando más agua.

_ Tú vas a limpiar este desorden.

_ Si claro. Hora de comprobar mi teoría.

Richard le quitó la parte superior de la pijama y luego el resto. Quizás la ropa interior pasaría a hacerle compañía en el suelo a la pijama.

_ Te lo dije. Usas ropa interior negra.

_ Felicidades ahora eres adivino.

_ Me gustan los encajes ¿sabías? Y la tuya tiene los suficientes pero no los necesarios para dejarlos en tu cuerpo.

_ ¿Estoy siendo amenazada?

_ Considéralo una advertencia preciosa.

* * *

 **Saludos mi gente bonita. ¿Cómo estuvo el capitulo? oigan quiero hacer una pregunta... mas bien es como algo que he sentido desde el segundo capitulo pero nadie me ha comentado aun. Quizas solo sea cosa mia pero sería bueno que alguien mas lo hubiera notado.**

 **Miren... he sentido la historia carente de detalles (no se ustedes) mis otras historias son mas largos los capítulos, llevan una secuencia y esta... esta cada capitulo parece que ha sucedido por lapsos de una semana. Espero que me puedan decir si soy yo o me estoy volviendo loca.**

 **TsukihimePrinces: A que no te esperabas un par de cosas de este capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **susy raven: comprendo tus dudas y con Roy perdió 2... mas adelante quizás la envuelva con otros héroes pero dependerá de como evolucione la trama y por obvias razones también tengo que explicar porque se metió con Roy si ya estaba con Dick . jaja cierto son 2 historias en ff pero en mi lap tengo otras 3 y las que se están armando en mi cabeza. Pronto tendras noticias de renacer, lo prometo.**

 **KonanAngel13: Tu dime... era lo que esperabas cuando Dick enfrentara a Kory. Yo espero que no, de lo contrario me estaría convirtiendo en predecible.**

 **kolee2405: Wheeler tiene lo suyo y esa hermana mia me debe unas cuantas pero me da gusto que comentaras, por lo regular suelo recordar a los reviewer mas frecuentes y a ti no te había leído. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Darkbutterfly71: Bueno en mi pc salieron 7 hojas pero yo lo corto cuando creo que puedo generar duda asi que, disculpa si no es tan largo.**

 **Lucy: Me alegra que escribas hermana, por cierto tu y yo quedamos en algo y es hora de que no veo mis avances. Las dudas te carcomen el cerebro cierto, adivina, no te dire por mala hermana**

 **Tsukiiiii: Deseo concedido.**

 **: Gracias por comentar.**


	6. Los amantes

LOS AMANTES

Mientras observaba el vaivén de su tórax al respirar tan pacíficamente, se le vino a la mente los sucesos de la noche anterior y deseó poder revertirlo. Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lo más silencioso que le fuera posible, apenas había despuntado el sol pero seguir durmiendo a su lado no era una opción.

Puso agua para preparase un té de hierbas relajantes y volvió a sus recuerdos:

 _Nightwing hizo uso de su fuerza para meterla a la tina con él. Era definitivamente un abusivo. Y eso que importaba ya, como si Raven no lo deseara. La muy estúpida le había concedido el honor al bastardo medio ebrio de su bañera verla en ropa interior pero se sentía tan jodidamente cómoda que ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias cuando él volvió a besarla. Esta vez parecía que no iba a dejarla escapar, la envolvió entre sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, si… se sentía tan bien._

 _Tampoco notó cuando deslizó sus manos a su espalda desabrochando su sostén pero si cuando él puso sus manos sobre su trasero, sin querer había soltado un quejido placentero para ambos y logrando que el desgraciado se aprovechara de eso. Cegada por el momento de lujuria, ella misma colocó ambas piernas a los costados de Nightwing para tener un acercamiento un poco más íntimo, a él le gustó._

 _Le gustó tanto que Raven pudo sentir su miembro erecto presionando con su ropa interior. Cuando pasó de su boca a su clavícula ya era demasiado tarde, el placer en ambos era irrefrenable y llegaría hasta el clímax. Mientras él jugueteaba con sus senos descubiertos ella no podía controlar sus gemidos. Acto seguido Nightwing decidió que debían pasar a la siguiente fase por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no resbalar y caer con todo y la hechicera. El suelo estaba frio y mojado pero eso no le impidió abrir la puerta y caminar los pocos metros que faltaban hacia la cama._

 _Dejó caer a la hechicera sin piedad alguna. Nightwing ya no era un hombre, era una bestia salvaje. Prácticamente la devoró con la mirada y le hizo compañía, subió sobre ella y la tomó por las muñecas y lastimándola en el proceso, volvió a besarla frenéticamente hasta que liberó una de sus manos sintiendo como esa poderosa zarpa le envolvía la barbilla sin posibilidad de poder moverse._

 __ Eres mía me escuchaste, solo mía. Dilo._

 _Pero tampoco le dio la oportunidad; sin embargo, hábilmente se deshizo de la única prenda que le estorbaba para poder penetrarla sin consideración alguna. Ya no se sentía tan bien. Le había dolido si pero lo deseaba. Mientras él la embestía ella trataba de ocultar su dolor. Pronto el infierno acabaría cuando él por fin pudiera terminar el acto._

 _Los minutos parecieron horas antes de que Nightwing pudiera tener su orgasmo y terminar dentro de ella. Provocando a su vez alivio y frustración. Él no había tenido consideraciones por haber sido su primera vez y cuando al fin Nightwing decidió que era hora de dormir, Raven le dio la espalda para ser abrazada por un poderoso brazo que parecía que quería asfixiarla. No durmió ni dos minutos cuando sintió la necesidad de salir de esa prisión. ¿Qué había hecho?_

 _Tomó ropa limpia, toallas secas y corrió al cuarto de baño donde aún había evidencia de lo que acababa de suceder, drenó el agua de la bañera y puso nueva, sentía las manos de Richard todavía sobre sus muñecas adoloridas y un poco de sangre resbalaba por su entrepierna. Se limpió lo mejor que pudo casi tratando de limpiar los recuerdos como su cuerpo._

El sonido del agua caliente derramándose sobre la estufa la hizo volver a la realidad, corrió en auxilio de la flama que se extinguía para retirar el recipiente ahora casi vacío. En realidad ahora ya no creía que haberlo aceptado como su amante fuera una buena idea.

Mientras se torturaba mentalmente por haber sido tan inconsciente, la figura de Richard desperezándose de las cobijas tratando de alcanzar su ruidoso teléfono. Trató de encontrarlo en la mesita de al lado pero no estaba, ¿Cómo rayos no iba a estar ahí?, de pronto recordó que había pasado una noche increíble en compañía de su mejor amiga y que… la había tomado como su mujer. Se incorporó de golpe dándose cuenta que no había sido un sueño, estaba en su cama, en su cuarto y en SU departamento. Miró por el rabillo del ojo su pantalón tirado en el suelo mientras la incesante musiquita de su celular lo torturaba.

Cuando al fin pudo tomarlo, observó las doce llamadas perdidas de Bruce Wayne y mientras volvía a sonar, un dolor terrible le martilleaba la cabeza, carraspeo un poco antes de tomar la llamada. Mientras Richard tomaba su llamada, tres incesantes toquidos en la puerta pusieron en alerta a la hechicera, prácticamente corrió hasta encontrarse delante de ella. Se armó de valor y abrió. Casi palideció al ver a Roy ahí parado a punto de volver a colocar sus nudillos en la puerta.

_ Roy…

_ Lo siento, no quería despertarte pero sé que estas preocupada por él. ¿Tienes noticias?

_ No, es decir sí.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Si, solo… me despertaste

_ Puedo prepararte algo de desayunar y así poder platicar.

Sin ser invitado, Roy entro al departamento y Raven estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. Había tenido sexo con Richard Grayson hace tan solo unas horas y no había podido comunicarle a Cyborg o a Roy que él estaba bien pero que estaba en su departamento y que se había convertido en su amante. No sonaba tan bien si volvía a repetirlo en su cabeza

_ ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

Raven obedeció pero detuvo a Roy a la mitad del pasillo. Lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era que él se fuera; estaba preocupada por lo que llegaría a suceder si ambos se encontraban ahí en ese preciso momento. No era un buen momento para riñas o reclamos.

_ Tienes que irte.

_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Esperas a alguien?

_ No. Solo… anoche Richard me llamo, él está bien.

_ Bueno es un aliciente. Mejor aún para que te prepare el desayuno. Sé cuánto te importa él y cuan preocupada estas pero ya no más, sabes que está bien.

Mientras iba diciendo todo esto, se acercó lentamente a ella para tomarla por los hombros y frotarlos de arriba a abajo en un gesto de comprensión pero a la vez de una manera un poco más afectuosa de lo normal, Raven agradeció con una sonrisa y se alejó unos pasos atrás abrazándose a sí misma de manera instintiva. Hubo un poco de silencio y por primera vez Roy escuchó atentamente. Maldito, estúpido silencio de mierda.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¿Qué es qué?

Roy le hizo un ademan para callarla y escuchar mejor y entonces lo reconoció. Una voz masculina que provenía de la habitación de la hechicera. Tiró de su cabellera hacia atrás en gesto de frustración y miró con severidad a Raven quien no pudo más que mantener la mirada apartada mirando a la nada.

_ Que estúpido he sido. Yo me preocupaba por ti mientras tú te acostabas con él.

Roy caminó en dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de salir tan solo para mirarla por última vez, dio un gran portazo. Intentó tranquilizarse pero estaba preocupada por su gran estupidez. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Nightwing estaba vestido, lucía cansado pero relajado, estaba terminando de abotonar su camisa; al ver a Raven no pudo más que evadir su mirada.

_ ¿Era Harper?

Raven solo asintió, mierda que débil se veía y que estúpida se sentía. Nightwing se acercó a ella y la tomo por ambos brazos con un poco de fuerza, vió su mirada y no le gustó; trato de ser un poco menos agresivo pero sus palabras no sonaron tan amables.

_ No quiero que vuelva. Ahora eres… mi mujer y él no me agrada.

_ Voy… a trabajar, te agradecería me soltaras.

_ No estoy jugando Raven… es en serio.

_ Volveré por la noche…

Nightwing dejo que se marchara sin hacer comentario alguno, él también tenía que salir y enfrentar a Bruce. Espero pacientemente en la cocineta a que Raven saliera. Usaba una blusa color verde agua y debajo de esta una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos bonitos zapatos bajos que le hacían juego a la blusa, usaba el cabello suelto. Se veía realmente hermosa y Nightwing de pronto sintió algo que nunca pensó volver a sentir, emoción, deseo, amor. Su decepción amorosa lo había llevado a cometer adulterio y definitivamente no sentía remordimiento alguno.

_ Te llevare a tu trabajo y después iré a ver a Bruce, ¿está bien?

_ Si, está bien.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio de camino a la librería, Richard no podía dejar de pensar en Raven, anoche ella se veía tan segura de querer tener una relación y ahora parecía que estaba triste, dudosa… arrepentida. Estacionó una calle antes.

_ Raven… no puedo evitar sentir que no estas cómoda con esta situación.

Raven le miró pero no pudo mantenerle la mirada, sintió la mano de Richard rodeando la suya.

_ Mírame… escucha, si no estás segura de esto puedes decírmelo, yo lo entenderé. Lo cierto es que no busco en ti solo una mujer con la cual pasar las noches, Kory me mintió y me traicionó, estoy dolido pero no ciego, no eres mi amante eres mi mujer y pretendo que sea por el resto de nuestras vidas. Voy a arreglar esto, lo prometo.

_ Ella no va a dejarte tan fácil. Te amo Richard y eso no va a cambiar y… yo tome una decisión. Lo arreglaremos juntos.

Nightwing suspiro… beso su mano y después sus labios. Las cosas por fin estaban tomando su lugar en este mundo y por fin podría ser feliz.

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente, si ya se... me tarde. Pero tengo excusas... adivinen, al fin estoy trabajando de enfermera... en la noche... no es bonito pero me encanta. De verdad lo siento... ya saben, podre tardar años pero jamás dejare mis historias. Ahora...

Wheeler eres una llorona hermana... Konan... Gracias a Azar alguien entiende mi punto, si, es verdad todo lo que dices y ya lo había notado pero bueno... con migo no faltan las sorpresas asi que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se van a tornar un poco mas que oscuras. Gracias por tu comentario de verdad me encanto.


	7. Contingente

CONTINGENTE

Paseaba sus largos dedos uno por uno de arriba abajo mientras observaba con tristeza al hombre que reposaba despreocupadamente con el cabello desarreglado, la barba descuidada y la camisa desabotonada en su mayoría sobre uno de los sillones de oficina reclinables que estaban en el despacho principal, ese que Richard había mandado a diseñar exclusivamente para él y sentirse cómodo mientras trabajaba. Un verdadero desperdicio ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad nunca se imaginó que se arrepentiría tanto de una decisión.

La verdadera situación era que, el hombre que tenía en frente no era para nada el niño que había adoptado ni mucho menos el adolescente responsable que lideró un equipo; ahora era un vago irresponsable que había abandonado a su esposa y un hijo no nacido por una mujer prohibida. Intento entablar una comunicación con él hace tan solo diez minutos y su única respuesta había sido desparramarse en ese sillón y contemplar con fastidio a su tutor. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_ No permitiré esto Richard.

_ No tienes que hacerlo, soy un adulto responsable y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Había acudido a un llamado desesperado de una esposa dolida pero jamás se había imaginado tan terrible escenario, cuando Kory le contara en medio de un llanto incesable que Richard se había ido de la casa, la había abandonado a ella y a su hijo y por sobre todas las cosas: le había pedido el divorcio porque tenía un romance con esa mujer a la que se empeñó en proteger y eso sí que no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Bruce Wayne salió entonces en el primer avión de Gotham City a Jump City y tanto él como Kory habían estado intentando localizarlo por una semana, incluso había ido con Cyborg a la torre para saber de su paradero pero el muy infeliz había desconectado su comunicador. Y ahora… ahora esto!

Estaba completamente seguro que un encantamiento estaba de por medio después de todo nunca pudieron ponerle un límite a los poderes de la bruja. Y mientras Bruce seguía recriminándole el abandono de su actual esposa, Richard simplemente estaba despreocupado; al fin podía sentirse libre de amar nuevamente y lo único que conseguía era ser regañado por su padrastro. Bruce no entendía nada de nada y aunque se lo explicara miles de veces necesitaba pruebas al igual que él pero por ahora no podía darle ninguna ya que en su eufórica travesía por el mundo de las emociones lo había pasado por alto.

No, no lo había pasado por alto; simplemente no había medido la gravedad del asunto y es que, ahora que lo estaba pensando mejor no podía creer que hubiera sido tan poco cauteloso al dejar parte de la evidencia en su antiguo hogar; es decir, Raven le había proporcionado una parte importante que él había destruido pero Cyborg se lo había confirmado y lo había dejado en su escritorio. A estas alturas Kory ya lo hubiese encontrado y destruido las pruebas pero aun no era demasiado tarde, todavía podía pedirle a Cyborg que reimprimiera esos resultado y así podría demostrarle a Bruce el motivo tan fuerte que lo había obligado a tomar decisiones tan abruptas y poco éticas.

_ No Richard, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. Es tu esposa y te va a dar un hijo.

_ Ya te lo dije, no es mío.

_ Escucha… quizás esa niña te haya hecho algo, deberían examinarte para saber que todo está en orden. Tú la amas y ella te ama, ambos son felices. Reconsidéralo.

_ Por quinta vez, Raven no me hizo nada YO quiero estar a su lado y Kory es una mentirosa, exijo que se valla de la casa y me dé el divorcio. ¿Es tan difícil comprenderlo?

_ No voy a permitir que le hagas esto, que te hagas esto. No cuentes conmigo en el proceso y sábete que Kory cuenta con todo mi apoyo y si tú decides quedarte con… ella, no obtendrás ni un centavo. ¿Está claro?

_ Claro.

Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse y jamás poner un pie en empresas Wayne, después de todo nunca había tenido miedo a quedarse en la miseria pues sabia trabajar y haría todo por recuperarse de esta caída así que lentamente cruzó el salón de juntas dirigiéndose a la puerta, se veía tranquilo a pesar de todo pero no podía dejar de pensar en ciertas cuestiones económicas que ahora tendría que enfrentar.

_ Richard…

Le llamó Bruce desde el otro lado justo antes de que abriera la puerta, en su rostro aun podía ver que albergaba un poco de esperanza y cambiara de opinión pero la estabilidad económica con la que contaba no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba decidido a rehacer su vida le gustase a quien le gustase y nada podría detenerlo.

_ Adiós Bruce.

Y entonces salió con la frente en alto. Ahora podía ir despidiéndose de sus tarjetas de crédito. Y mientras el bajaba por las escaleras desde el cuarto piso de la torre Wayne, Bruce pedía que se le enlazara con su abogado y amigo; si Richard hablaba en serio sobre esto, él también estaba dispuesto a darle una lección.

_ Marcus viejo amigo. Necesito que canceles todas las cuentas de Richard de inmediato. No, no, lo siento no puedo darte detalles en este momento. Si. Gracias.

Se reclinó sobre el acojinado sillón de escritorio mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Este chico iba a terminar de matarlo en un par de meses. Pobre Kory era lo único que podía pensar sin saber que ella tenía otros planes para su futuro ex esposo, su hijo bastardo, la amante maldita y la fortuna Wayne.

Richard recibió por su teléfono celular las notificaciones de cancelación de sus cuentas, al menos las que eras provenientes de empresas Wayne, afortunadamente el mantenía una en secreto pero no quería tocar ni un céntimo de ese dinero pues el futuro que tenía planeado lo iba a requerir en todas sus formas. Así que, arrojo el teléfono lo más lejos posible de si en la parte trasera del auto y se concentró en el camino hacia la torre. Necesitaba ver a su amigo Cyborg para pedirle un consejo.

Mientras la dulce ancianita dueña de la librería observaba como Raven iba y venía acomodando y reacomodando los libros en los estantes no pudo menos que pensar en ella como su hija, después de todo ella nunca había tenido una niña en su familia sino tres hijos maravillosos que aunque cada uno tenía un brillante futuro por delante y veían por ella, aun sentía esas inmensas ganas de contar con una mujer en su familia.

_ Linda… ven aquí. Siéntate un momento.

Le dijo cuándo volteó el letrero a "Salí a comer". Raven por supuesto le obedeció y ambas se sentaron a disfrutar la comida que habían mandado traer, trajo vasos, platos y cubiertos. Sirvió cantidades generosas en ambos platos y comieron mientras conversaban.

_ Debe ser bueno tener amigos como los tuyos.

_ Lo es.

_ ¿Por qué los dejaste?

_ Bueno… todos debemos cerrar algún ciclo.

_ No debiste cariño pero me alegra tener a mi mejor clienta conmigo.

Raven sonrió un poco y volvió a su comida. Había notado a la ancianita un poco decaída en estos días, sin querer la había escuchado hablar con uno de sus hijos sobre su estado de salud y aunque Raven estaba segura que ella estaría mejor con sus hijos y a su cuidado que con ella y una librería que daba poco pues los adolescentes ya no se interesaban por la lectura.

_ Señora Fritz. No quiero sonar grosera pero… el otro día sin querer la escuche hablando con su hijo y me preguntaba ¿Por qué aún mantiene esta librería?

_ Oh cariño… esta librería es mi vida, con ella di de comer a mis tres hijos y gracias a ella ellos tienen una vida propia además… tú has traído alegría a mi vida y sé que pronto vas a necesitar el consejo de una vieja mujer.

_ ¿Consejo?

_ Si. Tu mirada tiene algo especial cariño y quiero estar aquí porque sé que lo vas a necesitar.

_ Se lo agradezco.

La ancianita le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron con los deberes del resto del día. A las cinco en punto, la señora Fritz le dijo que podía retirarse y Raven decidió que debía acudir a su cita con Cyborg. Desapareció detrás de la tienda, en el callejón aledaño y reapareció en la gran roca justo en la entrada a la torre, los detectores la localizaron y abrieron sus puertas. En el interior podía escuchar movimiento quizás están entrenado o merendando o… cualquier otra cosa, Cyborg la notó parada al umbral de puerta del living e inmediatamente corrió a recibirla.

_ Hey! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías hoy?

_ Salí temprano y quería darte una sorpresa…

_ Ven… te presentare a los nuevos miembros.

Raven saludo a cada uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo titán, en total tres y luego también vio a Roy Harper quien se había mantenido distante, a Cyborg le extraño pero no hizo comentario alguno sin embargo, la hechicera y el hombre metálico se alejaron para charlar un poco.

_ Sabes… necesitamos una hechicera que nos ayude con los entrenamientos

_ Bien. Cuenta conmigo, lo que sea por ti.

_ Claro y… ¿Cómo estás?

_ Se lo que intentas grandote y quiero que sepas que Nightwing me… llamó. Dijo que estaba bien.

_ ¿Te llamo?, ¿Segura?

A estas alturas que sentido tenía que le mintiera a él y por lo que acababa de responderle estaba segura que ya lo sabia

_ Cyborg… yo… no es verdad que él llamó

_ Lo se… el también vino a verme, no tiene mucho que se marchó. No me dijo mucho pero habló de ti de una manera diferente así que quiero saberlo… todo.

Después de un largo silencio incomodo, Raven por fin tuvo el valor de contarle a Cyborg los preliminares.

_ El… llegó anoche al departamento y… se quedó

_ Espera… Tratas de decirme que tú y el… ¿durmieron juntos?

_ Sé cómo suena y… Cyborg, esto está mal.

_ Y valla que lo está.

Cyborg estaba molesto pero no podía culparla después de todo Raven estaba enamorada de él pero la cuestión era si él lo estaba también y estaba seguro que no era así y que Raven terminaría muy mal en este asunto y por supuesto él estaba para apoyarla como un verdadero hermano, solo que la realidad era muy diferente a lo que cruzaba por su mente en este momento pues sabía que Kory no iba a estar muy feliz.

_ Dime algo… ¿Sabes porque Richard me pidió una prueba de paternidad?

_ Supongo…

_ Raven… él me lo contó. Dijo que tu sabias y quiero la historia completa.

Raven tuvo que tragarse su orgullo nuevamente y confesárselo todo a Cyborg, incluso la fuente de esa teoría y ahora más que molesto con ella o con Red Arrow, comprendía a su pequeña amiga y en verdad él solo quería lo mejor para los dos pero ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos él? Un pequeño plan de contingencia habría ayudado desde el inicio pero ni siquiera Nightwing le había permitido a Cyborg elaborar su contrato prematrimonial aunque si, había hecho el borrador para él y su abogado solo cambiaria algunas cosas y lo legal estaría resulto.

_ Muy bien, no puedo estar molesto contigo ni con nadie pero Raven… cielos, eres la más racional de todos y… me sorprende que hayas actuado sin considerarlo por un momento. Nena… ¿Estas feliz con él?

_ No Cyborg, esto es un terrible error y el asegura que me ama y… dice la verdad.

_ ¿Lo hace?

_ Soy empata, sabría si no es así.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… vamos a dejar que este asunto siga su curso y tu señorita… me dirás cualquier cosa y… vendrás a ayudarme a entrenar a los nuevos titanes.

_ Cuenta con ello.

_ Bien… voy a llevarte a tu departamento, después de lo que sé no quiero a nadie cerca de ti.

_ Si con nadie te refieres a Roy… descuida, él también me odia y no lo culpo.

_ Tampoco yo. Bien, andando

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente, ya lo había subido pero justo ahora que estaba releyéndolo me di cuenta de que tenia algunas incongruencias y solo modifique algunas cosas dando coherencia a los hechos. Disculpen.**

 **Por cierto Lucila... Quiero mi shot! Sis... eres un monstruo... a ver si ya de una buena vez te cambias de trabajo y podemos grabar ese bendito video. Te quiero.**


	8. Como dos enamorados

Como dos enamorados

Mientras el camino a casa duró siguieron charlando, en realidad de cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. Cyborg era un verdadero hermano mayor para ella, uno con el que podía contar si las cosas se ponían feas, a quien podía pedirle un consejo o incluso que le diera una buena escarmentada a alguien, como lo haría un hermano humano tratando de proteger a su hermanita de un abusivo y en realidad eso sonaba realmente bien; estúpido e irracional pero en el fondo la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y en serio no quería ir a casa; esa inseguridad suya a pesar de su empatía era lo que más le preocupaba. Intuición femenina le llamaban las humanas pero ella se valía mas de sus poderes que de su "intuición femenina". Cyborg aparcó el vehículo en la acera frente al complejo, la luz del departamento estaba encendida y eso era señal suficiente para saber que Richard estaba en casa esperándola. Raven no bajó de inmediato, suspiró nuevamente y puso su mano en la manija para abrir la puerta pero Cyborg la detuvo un minuto más.

_ Llámame si me necesitas, no importa lo que sea ni por ridículo que suene y Raven… cuídate.

_ Lo haré

Raven salió por fin del vehículo y se dirigió al enrejado mientras veía como Cyborg se alejaba y daba vuelta en una esquina. ¿En serio estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sus emociones no estaban ayudándole para nada pero justo ahora su empatía le permitía sentir el ambiente que rodeaba su departamento y es que nada era más fuerte que un Nightwing preocupado mirando desde la ventana al coche que se había marchado. Otro suspiro.

Se volvió hacia el interior y comenzó a caminar hasta su edificio, para cuando revisó si Richard seguía mirando por la ventana, este ya se había movido de lugar y esperaba por todos los medios que al llegar él no le hiciera un berrinche porque eso era lo último que quería en este día. Llegó a su puerta y se tranquilizó un poco al sentir que Nightwing comenzaba a relajarse también así que metió la llave y giró. Él la recibió como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

_ Raven… Bienvenida a casa linda. Preparé la cena, ven.

La guió hasta el comedor, la hizo sentarse y admirar su trabajo en la cocina. Realmente se vea apetitoso pero Raven no era cualquier mujer y estaba segura que esto era un detalle solo para aminorar el siguiente golpe.

_ ¿Cena?, ¿En serio?... Puedes decirme lo que sea que te esté afectando Richard.

Si… bueno, quizás él si había pasado por alto que su nueva novia era empática. Sonrió lacónicamente pero aun así tratando de amortiguar el daño que podría traerle la noticia.

_ ¿Recuerdas que hable con Bruce? Bueno… me ha dejado sin un centavo.

La noticia era de esperarse, después de todo la manipulación de la pelirroja durante estos años había sido bastante convincente y buena, algo que a ella simplemente no se le daba, la hipocresía no era algo que practicara con frecuencia. Aun así, Richard esperó que ella reaccionara de una forma agresiva, sorprendida, malhumorada… algo, pero nada de eso sucedió.

_ Bueno… ahora tendremos que trabajar más si queremos que esto funcione.

Ella recogió un pequeño trozo de pan con mermelada de frutas del plato y lo metió en la boca de Richard y luego otro para ella. En verdad, ella le sorprendía; Kory habría reaccionado diferente de eso estaba seguro. El interés que Raven tenía por él no era monetario y eso volvió a avivar la llama que creía apagada hace años pero digamos que esa llama no se había extinguido sino que solo permanecía en piloto, solo se necesitaban las acciones correctas para que brillara con intensidad.

_ Aún tengo una cuenta secreta, podremos vivir bien unos años.

_ Richard… no me importa la fortuna Wayne, me importas tú. Y vivir con lujos no es vivir bien, podemos conservar este departamento y ambos trabajaremos, eso está bien para mí.

_ ¿Y nuestros hijos?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Bueno… no estoy peleado con la paternidad. Quiero al menos dos hijos.

_ Si… sobre eso… no sé si estoy preparada para ello pero suena interesante.

A pesar de su traumático evento paterno Richard aun quería tener hijos y estaba bien, al parecer estaba superando esto de una manera muy rápida y eficiente. Pero para Raven esto iba demasiado rápido, apenas si lograba acostumbrarse a unos cuantos cambios y él ya estaba pensando en un futuro juntos sin embargo no todo era color de rosa; aún quedaba Starfire y Raven estaba segura que ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada y el hecho de que no hubiera señales de ella en este tiempo le estaba preocupando sobremanera pero no podía decírselo a Richard, el pobre ya tenía suficiente con su padrastro.

_ Ayudaré a Cyborg de vez en cuando a entrenar a los nuevos titanes.

_ Me parece perfecto. También ayudare a entrenarlos pero primero debo buscar un empleo, quiero darte solo lo mejor.

_ Ya te lo dije, no necesito lujos.

_ Tu no pero mis hijos si, al menos lo necesario.

_ Dejemos este tema por la paz hasta estar seguros que eres un hombre libre.

A Richard le cambió el semblante de inmediato y Raven tuvo que disculparse por el comentario y aunque él sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Richard se había prometido ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella y lo primero que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de ese matrimonio que lo único que le había traído eran puras desgracias.

_ Está bien. Mañana mismo veré a mi abogado. Pero ahora… vallamos a dormir.

Las luces fueron apagadas y los dos compartieron cama sin saber que algo allá afuera los vigilaba en cada paso. Ella jamás habría imaginado que tendría que hacer esto porque no pensaba ser descubierta pero ahora… uno de ellos debía partir de este mundo e iría por el eslabón más débil.

Desde que Richard se había ido de la casa, estuvo vigilando a la bruja, día y noche; algo discreto y al parecer había dado resultado porque ella no se había dado cuenta. Pero en una noche todo había cambiado y eso a ella le favorecía, si bien su marido había regresado a cogerse a la demonio y no había obtenido prueba de ello, si podría acusarlo de adulterio era más que suficiente con que él estuviera en esa casa. Que estúpido había sido, se habría salvado legalmente de haber vuelto con Cyborg pero no, por otro lado estaba el dolido arquero con quien había tenido un encuentro bastante interesante el día anterior cuando descubriera la traición de su bruja y si todo salía bien, esto terminaría más pronto de lo que había empezado y ella… viviría como siempre lo había deseado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se miró frente al espejo que tenía en su habitación. Definitivamente ya no era aquella chiquilla que había sido esclavizada por otra raza a la cual un par de adolescentes la salvaran, le brindaran su confianza y su planeta sin embargo aquella inocencia se había perdido en el momento en que comenzó sus primeros roces con Robin y su confusión sentimental por la bruja a quien por supuesto ligeramente había tratado de destruir emocionalmente y ante su ahora marido, dejarla en completa ruina.

Día tras día la "ingenua" Kory veía como ese interés de Robin hacia Raven se acababa pero él era todo un caballero, tanto que bajó al mismo infierno solo por ella y ese vínculo mental que habían creado no estaba dentro de sus planes pero todos siempre creyeron la versión de la ingenua Starfire y nadie vio que detrás de esa dulzura se escondía un monstruo peor de lo que Raven era, claro excepto ella… ella si lo notó y desde entonces su rivalidad había crecido exponencialmente pero supieron guardar las apariencias. Al final Kory había conseguido su objetivo, deshacerse de la bruja y casarse con el heredero Wayne tan solo por el capricho de tenerlo y que se olvidara de ella.

Richard no le interesaba para nada, después de aquella primera vez en que se había enterado que no podía tener un hijo con él, lo intento demasiadas veces con otros héroes, Roy era el mejor debía admitirlo pero los resultados eran los mismos y entonces se le ocurrió que el ADN humano era muy inferior para el suyo y entonces optó por decir otra mentira más y revolcarse con un hombre de su especie, un triunfo si pero había comenzado también el efecto dominó pues el muy imbécil de Harper había abierto la bocota y se lo había dicho a ella… a la perra demoniaca. Si, había cometido un error garrafal al no deshacerse de Roy como lo había hecho con los otros pero ahora que había logrado su objetivo, su vida y la de Richard, incluso la de la bruja y su bastardo hijo quedaban en un punto muerto, para lo único que había servido meterse en la cama de aquel guerrero era engendrar un hijo al que él no volvería a ver.

_ Que gorda estoy

Se miró de perfil y pudo notar un pequeño bultito en el vientre, su hijo creciendo dentro. A diferencia de la anatomía humana donde las mujeres alimentan al futuro bebe por nueve largos y horribles meses, ella solo tenía que esperar la mitad de tiempo. Cuatro meses y medio eran suficiente ya para odiar a ese ser que estaba deformado su maravillosa y esplendida figura.

_ No me estas sirviendo de nada. Richard es tan obstinado y estúpido pero ahora no tengo planes de perderte, podrías serme útil un par de años.

Y de pronto se tiró en la cama boca abajo a planear el siguiente golpe.

La mañana estaba fría. Eran los primeros días de Agosto y para Raven había sido toda una sorpresa que la librería estuviera cerrada, Richard la había llevado al trabajo como era su costumbre. Raven lo miró temiendo que la señora estuviera mal de salud así que él como todo un caballero bajó del automóvil y se colocó al lado de ella.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ No la siento, Richard algo le sucedió.

_ ¿Hay puerta trasera?

_ Si

Y entonces ambos rodearon la construcción, la puerta trasera tenía el seguro puesto pero afortunadamente había un par de vidrios que le permitirían quitar el pestillo así que él hizo lo propio, rompió con cautela de no lastimarse el cristal que quedaba mas cercano a la chapa, deslizó su mano dentro y corrió el seguro. Inmediatamente Raven corrió escaleras arriba donde la señora tena su habitación, ojalá ella le hubiera llamado. La señora Fritz estaba en el suelo, inconsciente; seguramente se había desmayado pero el latido de su corazón estaba desapareciendo. Richard se arrodilló junto a ella tomándole el pulso.

_ Llama a una ambulancia, parece que es un infarto.

Raven usó su teléfono celular para llamar pero algo en ella no estaba completamente bien, es decir; ella era una heroína retirada pero la escena le parecía un tanto irreal y quizás hasta grotesca, tanto que la cabeza estaba empezándole a doler y la habitación a girar, el teléfono se le cayó de las manos mientras observaba como Richard se levantaba del suelo para ir en su ayuda. La tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco, Raven parecía en trance y estaba pálida, quizás al borde de perder el conocimiento pero eso no sucedió, por fortuna Richard estaba allí y lo único que hizo fue hacer que se sentara al borde de la cama, la que quedaba en la pared.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Lo estaré, es solo que… verla ahí… no pensé que ocurriera tan pronto.

_ Entiendo, la ambulancia no debe tardar. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

_ Tranquila, estará bien.

Richard volvió a arrodillarse para seguir monitoreando el pulso de la mujer pero Raven le preocupaba más, ella jamás había mostrado signos de debilidad ante una escena así pero comprendía que ella se había encariñado con la señora por haberle brindado un empleo y otra vida sin embargo, también era consiente que había llegado a su vida de una manera muy abrupta y eso quizás le estuviera afectando. Volvió su vista hacia ella y contempló como alargaba su brazo hacia el cajón del pequeño buró que tenía a un lado; sacó una libreta pequeña negra de cuero y deslizó hábilmente la yema de sus dedos buscando una página, un nombre y un número en concreto. Volvió a utilizar su celular; Richard escuchó movimiento en la planta baja, seguro ya había llegado la ambulancia.

Mientras los paramédicos se hacían cargo de estabilizar a la anciana, Richard llevó a Raven al auto donde ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco, la cabeza aún seguía doliéndole pero ya no se sentía mareada y eso era algo bueno. Richard siguió a la ambulancia, camino al hospital él no pudo mas que seguir observando a su mujer en busca de cualquier signo de malestar pero no encontró nada.

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Richard le sonrió de lado pero aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. Cuando aparco en el estacionamiento, inmediatamente otro hombre se acercó a ellos. Raven lo reconoció de inmediato como el hijo mayor de la señora Fritz. Le dio los pormenores de la situación y en cuanto terminó corrió de inmediato hacia adentro, al final del camino habían sido héroes y eso no se podía negar; estaba en su sangre.

_ Oye… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Cyborg?

_ Si, está bien.

Cuando llegaron Cyborg estaba sorprendido, verlos juntos no era lo mismo que imaginarse que lo estaban y de alguna manera él estaba… un poco aliviado de que Richard no fuera un imbécil para variar. Que todo mundo supiera que el heredero Wayne se estaba divorciando era de la agenda pública y hasta cierto punto estaba bien pero mostrarse en público con la que era su nueva pareja ya era ir demasiado lejos hasta para él, de cualquier manera Cyborg si se alegraba de ese cambio a pesar de saber a medias lo poco o mucho que sus amigos le había querido contar. Pero no todo estaba claro así que en cuanto Cyborg salió de su asombro su puño fue directamente hasta su mandíbula y luego fue a caer al suelo.

_ Cyborg…

Si, quizás se había precipitado un poco y se había salido de control pero se lo merecía ¿no? Entonces… no lo había hecho tan mal.

_ Si… me lo merezco. Pero no tenías que hacerlo frente a los nuevos miembros.

Le dijo al moreno metálico mientras se levantaba del suelo. Changelling, Red Arrow y el resto del nuevo equipo estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del ahora líder pero Red Arrow hubiera estado más feliz de haber sido él quien le estampara tremendo golpe por haberle robado a su chica. Bueno… nunca lo fue pero ahora ya nada de eso tenía importancia, no después de lo que había planeado con la pelirroja. Él y el resto del equipo regresaron adentro mientras Changelling y Cyborg se quedaron afuera charlando.

_ Lo siento, fue… un acto de hermanos.

_ Claro… creo que me rompiste la nariz.

En efecto Nightwing sangraba una cantidad importante por tal órgano. Raven utilizó su magia para curarlo pero aun sangraba. Estaba segura que el gasto de energía había sido suficiente para que la hemorragia nasal se detuviera pero solo había reacomodado el hueso roto y lo había reparado y a pesar de eso se sentía cansada con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

_ Oye… ¿Estas bien?

_ Lo estoy.

_ No. No es verdad. Escucha Cy… la llevé a su empleo y la dueña tuvo un infarto, la sorpresa y la preocupación por la mujer le están afectando.

_ ¿Empleo?, pensé que al menos la sacarías de trabajar.

_ Bueno… No tendré ni un peso de él si me divorcio.

_ Valla ahora eres un hijo del pueblo. Valiente hombre te conseguiste Raven.

_ Oigan basta. No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con el dinero Wayne. Ya suficientes problemas tenemos y tendremos.

_ Tienes razón, disculpa.

Los cuatro comenzaron a comentar sobre el entrenamiento de los nuevos titanes mientras caminaban de regreso a la torre, Red Arrow lo observó todo desde el ventanal y entonces lo pensó mejor; no podía continuar con aquel plan ridículo de Kory solo por venganza, por despecho y por tenerla a ella cuando sabía que no sería feliz con él. No, Roy no dejaría que ella le hiciera daño aunque eso pudiera costarle la vida, por una vez quería hacer lo correcto pero necesitaba hablar con los dos a solas para que realmente le creyeran. Ahora el problema era buscar el momento correcto.

El resto del día siguió relativamente tranquilo, de vez en cuando las miradas de dos hombres se cruzaban y una tercera trataba de mantener distancia y Cyborg agradecía que en lugar de comportase como un par de niños o… adolescentes, se comportaran como los adultos que eran. Mañana sería un día difícil para todos, el caos se avecinaba.

* * *

Hola mis lectores pues he venido con un nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste.

Como pudieron observar la ligereza de mis capítulos se terminó y ahora si vienen tal cual me conocieron en Betrayal, esa sadicidad mia va a volver. Por otro lado visten la pagina LWBJ (bloguero) que hice con Lucila Wheeler, pronto podrán conocernos en persona... bueno en video. Estamos trabajando muy duro (creo) para poder entrar a un concurso de cuento corto asi que... deseenos suerte.

Muchas gracias por todavía seguirme leyendo y no olviden que en cualquier momento puedo subir un nuevo capitulo de la historia que sea.

Los adoro lectores.


	9. Hurgando en el pasado

Hurgando en el pasado

 _\- Valla, valla, valla. Pero si es mi arquero favorito. - Kory salió de detrás una columna del complejo departamental-_

 _Ella se veía bastante bien. Lucía un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda y a pesar de ese bultito; Roy debía admitir que la pelirroja se veía bastante sexy por lo que tuvo que tragar saliva para desviar sus pensamientos._

 _\- Valla pero si es la ramera Wayne.- el poco sutilísimo de Harper era innecesario pero era inevitable, aparte de estar molesto por el hecho de que la hechicera se entregara a otro hombre, estaba molesto por la aparición de esa terrible mujer._

 _\- Hay no querido… déjame adivinar, ¿tus pensamientos están frustrados?, descubriste a tu bruja con mi marido y eso… no puede soportarlo tu pantalón.- decía una muy seductora Starfire._

 _Ambas manos se posaron sobre su poderoso pecho, sus dedos recorrían un camino imaginario hasta bajar a su pantalón, sus ojos picaros miraron hacia dentro cuando sus dedos tiraron de la pretina; él la quitó de inmediato, ella no tenía derecho a jugar así con sus sentimientos._

 _\- Yo puedo ayudarte y lo sabes.-_

 _\- No, tú eres peor que ella, al menos Raven nunca mintió respecto a sus sentimientos.- le dijo caminando hacia la salida._

 _\- Hmm… no puedes ocultarlo. Solo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato cariño. Si quieres recuperar a tu bruja tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga- la pelirroja lo abrazó por detrás._

 _Roy lo pensó un momento, se dio la vuelta y acorraló a la pelirroja contra la pared presionando sus muñecas, sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ella no tenía ni una pizca de temor, es más parecía que lo estaba disfrutando; la inexpresiva mueca de su cara se trasformó en una sonrisa de victoria._

 _\- Tú me ayudas a que Richard regrese conmigo y obtendrás a la bruja-_

 _\- ¿Por qué crees que lo haría?-_

 _\- Porque la amas, porque yo puedo devolvértela-_

 _Entonces Roy la soltó. Odiaba a Richard, la odiaba a ella pero también amaba a la hechicera. No importaba cuan ridículo sonara ahora pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para tenerla costase lo que le costase; después de todo solo estaría abriéndole los ojos ¿no?_

No. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. No podía hacerle esto a Raven. Mientras la observaba estando al lado de Nightwing. Ella estaba feliz y eso… no podía quitárselo. No él. Cuando los nuevos titanes se marcharon y solo quedaron Cyborg, Raven, Richard y él; Roy se puso en pie abruptamente.

\- Nightwing… Raven. Necesito hablar con ustedes.-

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, esta era actitud poco usual en él. Nightwing también se levantó intempestivamente pero no con intenciones de hablar, Raven lo sostuvo de la manga del traje para evitar que él hiciera algo que no debía.

\- Bien… No creo que necesiten un mediador. Confío en Raven.- Cyborg estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Roy lo detuvo.

\- Espera, necesito que también lo escuches.-

Nightwing lo pensó unos segundos y aunque detestaba el hecho de escuchar al traidor tenia un poco de curiosidad por lo que tenía que decir. En cambio Raven no quería escucharlo, la jaqueca no había cedido y estaba consumiendo más energía de la que requería. Cyborg también estaba intrigado y si todo era para proteger a sus amigos merecía saberlo.

\- Te doy cinco minutos.-

Roy suspiró – Bien. Antes que nada… Raven, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento el otro día, sé que no tenía derecho porque tú… lo amas a él. Aunque desapruebo esta unión, me da gusto que al fin te hayas deshecho de algo que empezó mal Richard; Raven merece ser mas que tu amante y juro por Dios que si no la conviertes en tu esposa legalmente, voy a matarte.-

Nightwing frunció el entrecejo al escuchar todas esas palabras. Raven estaba sorprendida al igual que Cyborg pero por un momento Richard perdió la cordura y sujetó al arquero por el cuello de su uniforme, tanto Raven como Cyborg intentaron detenerlo.

\- ¿Ahora quieres darme clases de moral cuando tú traicionaste mi confianza?-

\- Richard, suéltalo por favor.-

\- ¿Puedes soltarme?, aun no termino.-

Richard lo soltó no porque él se lo pidiera sino porque su hechicera se lo había pedido, Roy se reacomodó el cuello del uniforme y continuó hablando.

\- Ella lo sabe todo, sabe sobre su romance y quiere destruirlos a como dé lugar.-

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Roy se aclaró la garganta y respondió la pregunta de Cyborg; les dio los detalles, uno por uno hasta la más mínima tilde. En dos o tres ocasiones Cyborg tuvo que detener a Richard antes de que éste golpeara al arquero pero Raven estaba incrédula, sorprendida. Temerosa no pues era una guerrera pero si antes ya tenía la apatía de la Liga de la Justicia, ahora la tendrían persiguiéndola y una cacería de brujas era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

\- No lo permitiré, escúchame Raven, no voy a dejar que nos destruya. Te amo, lo sabes- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- No te preocupes por mí, debes arreglar esta situación lo más pronto posible y Roy… por favor, no hagas lo que ella te pide.-

\- No lo haré linda, solo quería que lo supieran-

\- Pues gracias por decirnos y Harper, no llames linda a mi mujer-

Por buena o mala fortuna, el celular de Richard empezó a sonar antes de que se volviera a enfrentar ese par. Richard respondió mientras se alejaba del grupo, pero sin dejar de observar a la hechicera y sus pocas pero expresivas reacciones.

Cyborg colocó sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Raven pero ella rechazó amablemente mientras volvía a su asiento, se veía entera pero por dentro estaba totalmente deshecha; Nightwing lo podía notar a la distancia. Por otro lado, lo que Richard había escuchado estaba poniéndolo de muy buen humor pero… debía hacer un largo viaje. Cuando Richard colgó se acercó de inmediato a su novia.

\- Tenemos que irnos Raven.- le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Raven hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse en marcha, ahora todo estaba dándole vueltas y sentía la comida subir por su garganta. Tuvo que respirar un par de veces para que esa sensación pasara. La mano de Nightwing en la suya estaba brindándole una sensación única y confortable. Escuchó a Richard decir que la llamada provenía de Ciudad Gótica y que debía marcharse temprano mañana, que esto era realmente bueno para ambos y que al fin todo se estaba reacomodando; Raven tenía un mal presentimiento.

No se despidieron, al menos no como regularmente lo harían puesto que… bueno, el que hubieran medianamente hubieran arreglado las cosas no quería decir que la amistad estuviera restructurada. En realidad, nada había cambiado entre los dos hombres pues tan solo habían sido unas palabras de advertencia. Durante las horas siguientes Raven no dijo nada, Richard temía que ella no lo soportara pero ¡vamos! Es Raven, ella lo soportaría; había pocas cosas que ella no soportaba pero esta no era una de ellas. Cuando Richard aparcó en el lugar designado respiró hondo y lo sacó lentamente, la esperanza de deshacer un matrimonio maldito era la fuerza necesaria para soportar lo que vendría, ¿no?

Cuando se dio cuenta, Raven le miraba incesante desde el lado del copiloto; parecía que lo estaba analizando todo aunque en su expresión no se veía ni una sola arruga, ni el ceño fruncido tan solo una violácea mirada penetrante y dura. Esa mirada la reconoció de inmediato, de hace algunos años cuando la bella bruja estaba a punto de convertirse en un maldito portal. Por los siguientes treinta segundos pudo distinguir en esos ojos tristeza, desesperación y… miedo. Miedo de perderlo a él y que se perdiera en el camino. Esto la estaba destruyendo mentalmente, la torturaba hora con hora sin que él pudiera hacer nada o quizás… lo hacía, era culpa suya que Raven estuviera en esta situación, ¿no?, se detestaría a si mismo si le fallaba porque en realidad la amaba pero ¿ahora quién era el demonio?, por hacerla sentir de esa manera.

\- Lo lograremos Raven, te lo prometo.- le dijo sinceramente, ella tomó su mano.

\- Lo sé. Vallamos a dormir.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto.

Richard también lo hizo, cuando la alcanzó le tomó de la mano y juntos se adentraron en el complejo. En el departamento, Richard se dirigió a la habitación para preparar sus credenciales que era todo lo que poseía. En cambio Raven se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una buena taza de té. Se sentó cerca, en uno de los banquillos de la cocineta mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Richard observó la escena desde la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Raven sintió sus manos en los hombros dándole un pequeño masaje, él siempre tan caballeroso. La tensión acumulada dolía y mucho. Nightwing pasó de sus hombros a su cuello, se sentía bastante bien, luego mientras una de sus manos seguía masajeando la zona, la otra viajaba lentamente hasta su pecho. Nightwing la besó tiernamente pero Raven estaba demasiado agotada como para tener sexo con él así que lo detuvo.

\- Disculpa, no era mi intención.-

\- Solo estoy cansada Dick, tal vez podríamos dejarlo para tu regreso.-

\- Esperare ansioso.-

La tetera comenzó a saltar. Nightwing preparó su té, la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. A pesar de todo él seguía siendo un hombre educado. Ella terminó de beber su té y el continuó con la relajación muscular para su hechicera, pronto ella se quedó dormida; la observó detenidamente, definitivamente esto valía su lucha.

* * *

Hola, buenas noches queridos lectores.

Hoy vine con un capitulo cortito lo se pero mientras armaba mi maquiavélico plan de como continuar la trama siniestra, se me ocurrio que debía hacerlo en dos partes: esta y el que viene; por otro lado muchas gracias por todavía seguir aquí y si no les es mucha molestia quisiera pedirles que se dieran una vuelta en la sección Anime/Manga: Sailor Moon con mi historia "el poder del amor". Ya se, nada que ver con Teen Titans pero quise incursionar en algo nuevo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad es un placer poder estar en cada una de sus pantallas. La siguiente historia a actualizar es PSP II.


	10. Batalla Campal

Batalla campal

Afuera estaba cayendo un poco de llovizna pero eso no impediría que Nightwing hiciera ese viaje, así como tampoco podría impedir que rehiciera su vida sin importar lo que el mundo dijera. Por Dios que amaba a la mujer que yacía dormida en esa acogedora cama; no quiso despertarla porque sabía que estaba demasiado cansada como para despedirlo en este momento. Le dejó una nota en la mesita de al lado y un te amo susurrado al oído.

Quizás él habría pensado que no lo escucho decirle aquellas palabras o cuando salió sigilosamente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarla cuando en realidad había sido lo contrario. Habría querido correr hacia él y pedirle que no la dejara sola pero sola se quedaría si Richard no arreglaba este embrollo en el que se había metido. De eso ya… hace cinco días.

Si, el hombre había llamado cada día al menos tres veces tan solo para informarle que esto estaba tardando demasiado. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que se fuera y él no estaba allí para apoyarla, ¿Cómo decirle que a la dueña de la librería le quedaba muy poco?, o que Kory había estado yendo a la torre en busca de quien sabe qué cosa y que aún no se habían enfrentado pero que podía sentir que no sería así por siempre, o… que lo extrañaba demasiado que en cinco días no había vuelto a su hogar porque se sentía sola. Se sentía realmente estúpida y… humana. Quería correr a buscarlo y ¿luego qué?, o suplicarle que regresara cada vez que llamara, por favor…

Pensaba en todo esto mientras escuchaba la plática motivacional de Cyborg acerca de que los poderes no lo son todo y que deben aprender a defenderse con y sin ellos. Así que para eso pues primero tendrían que arreglárselas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para… no sé, algo de debilidades. Portar su antiguo uniforme era como tener clavada una espina en el trasero ya que… pues había renunciado a él ¿no?; pues sí, pero ahora un amigo la necesitaba para entrenar a quien debiera ocupar su lugar, ella misma lo había dicho entonces… ¿por qué preocuparse?, no había un motivo real o ¿sí?

Justo cuando esta charla estaba llegando a su punto más interesante, su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Richard con lo que sería por primera vez desde que se fuera una buena noticia, tal vez. Si, el mensaje decía: "mi vuelo sale temprano, tengo muy buenas noticias"; esto la hizo sentirse un poco mejor pero todavía había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía el motivo. Quizás saber que Kory no dejaba de mirarla desde lo lejos de la sala de entrenamiento o la tensión que había entre ella y Red Arrow… al diablo. Richard regresaba mañana y eso era todo lo que debía importarle.

\- Muy bien, entonces salgamos, haremos una demostración y después cada uno se batirá cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno de nosotros. Vamos titanes.- Así pues, cada titán se dirigió hacia campo abierto, la gran roca de la torre sería testigo de un enfrentamiento inminente.

Cyborg le pidió a Raven ser la demostradora junto a Changelling, ambos se encontraban ya en posición, el hombre metálico les recordó a ambos titanes que solo debían mostrar sus habilidades, así, Changelling fue vencido muy pronto; quizás tendría más suerte con otro titán y era justo el momento que Starfire estaba esperando para hacer su aparición. Antes que Cyborg le diera la indicación a Blue Beetle de tomar lugar junto a la ex heroína, Kory alzó el vuelo y se enfrentó a Raven.

\- Vamos bruja, yo seré tu retadora.- Raven no estaba segura si eso sería una buena idea, después de todo ella estaba embarazada y si las cosas se salían de control temía que pudiera herirla o alguno de los nuevos titanes.-

\- Star, no es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien más lo haga?- intervino Cyborg,-

\- No es una buena idea Cyborg, después de todo queremos que los nuevos titanes aprendan a defenderse ante cualquier amenaza.-

\- Si, pero en tu estado…-

\- Esta bien Cyborg, puedo manejarlo.- al final, la decisión la había tomado Raven.

Una cosa era segura, esto no terminaría nada bien y tanto Cyborg como red Arrow temían por lo que fuera a suceder; dos viejas amigas ahora convertidas en rivales por amor no podía terminar más que en desgracia. Por suerte para todos Conner había aceptado la invitación de Cyborg para participar en el entrenamiento, al menos si las cosas se ponían feas él podrá intervenir y frenar esto. Cyborg les recordó a ambas que solo era una demostración pero Kory tenía intenciones de hacer más que una demostración de su increíble poder alienígena.

\- Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte te has vuelto… bruja. –

\- Descuida… te lo demostraré. –

El primer ataque provino de la princesa extraterrestre, un ataque demasiado sencillo de evadir. Raven en verdad no quería hacerle daño pero pudo sentir que Kory deseaba matarla ahí mismo y no iba a titubear si tenía la oportunidad. El siguiente ataque fue más poderoso que el primero y a Raven le costó un poco poder evadirlo pero lo había lograda, ella contraatacó con un poco de su energía pero no la suficiente para poder herirla, Kory lo rechazó sin esfuerzo alguno. Lo siguiente que el equipo notó fue que la demostración de poderes y habilidades se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla campal para demostrar… ¿Qué?, no sabían exactamente pero necesitaban parar esa pelea sin sentido, Cyborg trato de intervenir pero una furiosa Kory le impidió el paso lanzándole una estela de energía y otra hacia Raven quien apenas tuvo tiempo de conjurar un campo de energía para protegerse.

Un puño alienígena se estampó directo en la cúpula haciendo que se agrietara, un segundo impacto terminó por destruirlo y ambas manos se cerraron en torno a su cabello, Raven hizo un esfuerzo para quitársela de encima, su energía impactó directamente en Kory pero ella no se inmutó; su furia creció exponencialmente y la atacó directamente, ambas energía chocaron la una con la otra creando un cráter. En Raven había algo diferente, Kory lo pudo sentir en cuanto un nuevo ataque dio lugar; ella se estaba conteniendo; su demonio interno gritaba por salir y eso era justo lo que Kory deseaba en ese momento.

\- ¡Basta, deténganse!- gritó Cyborg pero no había oportunidad de intervenir físicamente, podría dañar a cualquiera de las dos.-

\- Tienes que detenerlas Cyborg, van a matarse.- esta vez fue Red Arrow. Cyborg sabía que tenía que detenerlas, claro que lo sabía.-

\- Maldición. Conner… debemos detenerlas.- Conner asintió, levantó el vuelo pero nuevamente Kory lanzó su energía en contra de él, derribándolo. Cyborg debía intervenir.-

La batalla entre Raven y Kory se estaba complicando de más, Raven no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contener al demonio interno, Cyborg no quería lastimarlas para intervenir y Conner volvía al ataque. Tanto Raven como Kory estaban cansadas pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder, por un momento Conner pudo sujetar a Kory, entonces Cyborg corrió en ayuda de Raven, ella le rechazó diciéndole que estaba bien, no había ningún rasguño.

\- ¡Cyborg!- gritó Conner, tarde fue cuando pudo reaccionar. Una estela de energía verde le pegó directamente. Kory ahora se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Raven debajo de ella.

\- ¡Maldita zorra!- Le dijo con rabia.

Los ojos de Raven cambiaron de su usual violeta a un par de ojos rojos. Kory salió despedida y se estrelló contra un árbol cercano, Raven se incorporó sin decir una sola palabra, esperando a que la alienígena diera el siguiente golpe. Red Arrow y Cyborg trataban de hacerla reaccionar con palabras pero no daban ningún resultado en cambio Kory volvió al ataque con una lluvia de energía, ninguna dio en el blanco; era obvio que el poder de Raven en ese estado era mucho mayor que el de la extraterrestre. Raven detuvo una estela de Kory y se la devolvió sin consideración alguna; la princesa extraterrestre cayó estrepitosamente a unos metros, Cyborg la inmovilizó con un choque de electricidad y ordenó a Changelling que llevara a los titanes adentro. Conner se encargaría de regresar a Raven a la normalidad si es que eso era posible o en el peor de los casos, detenerla.

Kory seguía forcejeando para liberarse de las ataduras de Cyborg. Raven permanecía inmóvil mientras Conner se acercaba lentamente tratando de no parecer una amenaza para ella. Internamente Raven estaba destrozada, las fuerzas humanas estaban totalmente agotadas y la única opción que había podido considerar era dejar fluir su otro yo, así evitaría que la lastimase pero en ese estado su racionalidad no era aceptable así que no podría medir el daño que causaría a los otros e incluso a ella misma.

\- Raven, reacciona- Conner estaba a pocos centímetros de Raven, extendió una mano para intentar tocarla.

\- Vamos Rae, despierta. Esta no eres tú. Kory ya no puede hacerte daño. –Esta vez Roy lo intentó. Los ojos de Raven se encontraron con los de Roy y estos volvieron a su usual tono pero Raven estaba demasiado agotada. Conner la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo.

Roy corrió hacia Conner, Raven estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos pero estaba bien, no tenía ningún rasguño. Estaba seguro que si Nightwing se enteraba de esto lo mataría y lo merecía después de haber permitido que las dos se enfrentaran. Conner la alzó para llevarla dentro de la torre; Cyborg seguramente estaba furioso y se sentía terriblemente mal por haber permitido esa demostración, si, Nightwing los mataría a ambos. Por otro lado, Kory había dejado de luchar contra la inmovilización de Cyborg, él la tomó de un brazo jalándola hacia el interior de la Torre. Una vez dentro de la enfermería, Cyborg la retuvo en una camilla con ataduras de hierro que ella no podría romper. Una… precaución de hace años según Nightwing.

\- ¿¡Qué te sucede!? – Cyborg ya veía venir la furia de Nightwing. –

\- No sé a qué te refieres – ella lo volvería loco. –

\- Oh no, no hagas eso, no conmigo. –

Cyborg se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Observó detenidamente a Kory, no podía creer que la dulce extraterrestre que él conocía se hubiera transformado en algo peor de lo que Raven era, es decir, era peor que un demonio. De pronto algo cruzó por la cabeza de Cyborg, un hecho que ahora le preocupaba un poco más y era que… Kory estaba embarazada.

\- Kory… ¿Por qué?, ¿no deseas a tu hijo? –

Por un momento Kory se había olvidado de ese pequeño cáncer un su vientre, Cyborg tenía razón. Había cometido un grave, gravísimo error al exponerse de esa manera pero no lo había considerado así, su instinto asesino había hablado por ella y era normal ¿no?, es decir; estaba enamorada y tenía que ¿defenderlo?, oh santos cielos claro que no. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kory había dejado de amar o de sentir algo por Richard pero tampoco iba a permitir que Raven lo tuviera porque la odiaba más que nunca por ser la chica lista, la agradable aunque no hablara con todos, la… damisela hija de un demonio que fuera rescatada por el chico guapo, rico y millonario y no la princesa exiliada que no tenía nada, que no comprendía las costumbres terrestres y que, por más que lo había intentado, siempre era la rara. Raven era perfecta en todos los sentidos y ella… ella solo podía tener lo que deseaba convirtiéndose en alguien parecido a su hermana, entonces no había sido una mala idea porque había funcionado. Nightwing la amó por muchos, muchos años sin darse cuenta en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo, incluso la manipulación hacia Batman para mantener a la liga al pendiente de la bruja y que confiaran en ella había dado muy buenos resultados, tan buenos que Bruce Wayne estaba apoyándola con todo este asunto del divorcio.

\- Lo siento Cyborg, no pensé en las consecuencias. – su rostro había cambiado ahora, la dulce Starfire estaba ahí, la que él conocía y no la que no conocía.

\- No Star… no creo en tus palabras. –

\- Bien, entonces… ¡que se muera la bruja! –

Y que importaba ya si Cyborg se enteraba de quien era en realidad la dulce Koryand´r, solo había ido allí en busca de venganza y valla que había sido satisfactorio tener una batalla con la bruja. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en una sola cosa más y por fin… destruiría a Nightwing y a ella de una vez por todas. Cyborg negó con la cabeza y salió de la sala, ella no podría irse si él no la liberaba, nada de qué preocuparse. Se encontró a Red Arrow saliendo de la enfermería, seguramente iba a buscarlo para que atendiera a Raven.

Cuando Cyborg llegó a la sala común, Raven aún seguía inconsciente. Por lo que se podía distinguir estaba bien, solo había sido un gasto excesivo de energía, aun así era su deber revisarla detenidamente. Revisó sus signos vitales dos veces y ambas coincidieron en resultados: normal.

\- Déjenla dormir, solo cuídenla. –

Conner no se despegaría de ella, se lo prometió a Cyborg y Red Arrow tampoco lo haría pero dadas las circunstancias sería mejor que se mantuviera lo más al margen posible que le fuera aunque eso le resultara una tarea imposible de realizar. Roy solo podía pensar en lo que Nightwing haría cuando se enterara pero… él no había tenido la culpa de nada o ¿sí?, no claro que no. Ojala Nightwing escuchara razones pero no, él actuaba antes de preguntar, tan impulsivo como siempre.

\- Conner. –

Ahh… al fin. Esa dulce voz, lástima que Raven lo haya visto a él primero que a Roy pero aun así debía darle gusto que estuviera bien ¿no?, sí, claro. Roy se acercó un poco para poder observarla; inconscientemente había retenido un poco de aire y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro casi imperceptible. Gracias a Dios todo por fin había terminado, al menos la parte angustiante.

* * *

Buenas noches mis lectores favoritos. Ya se que dije que actualizaría psp pero tuve problemas técnicos con el capitulo y pues... a falta de mi móvil donde lo escribi y trato de recuperar el capitulo pues... les traigo este otro. Espero les guste.

No olviden que ahora escribo también para Sailor Moon, no me abandonen T_T. Los adoro por seguir todavía aquí. Nos vemos en PSP


	11. El eslabón más débil

El eslabón más débil

Raven intentó incorporarse del sofá donde Conner la había puesto, le costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo realizar aquella tarea; sus energías estaban regresando de a poco pero la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, aun así logró ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Estas bien Raven? – preguntó Conner, Roy seguía manteniéndose al margen.

\- Lo estoy. Fue una mala idea enfrentarla pero pudo haber sido peor ¿no? – Raven sonrió un poco mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

\- Tienes que descansar Raven – al fin Roy había hablado

\- No, estoy bien. Lamento haber arruinado el entrenamiento – inconscientemente su mano derecha fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre.

\- Si quieres puedo llevarte. Sé que a Nightwing no le va a gustar pero no puedo dejarte volver a casa sola. – Conner por supuesto estaba de acuerdo con Roy, incluso también se había ofrecido para acompañarlos pero Raven denegó nuevamente.

Al parecer la conversación sobre su relación amorosa en calidad de amante había traspasado fronteras un poco menos sensibles, Raven se preguntaba ¿Cómo sabría Conner sobre su relación?, seguramente alguien se lo había dicho y esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Kory o Batman, eso sería una mala reputación; es decir, ya la tenía pero que sus amigos se enteraran de eso por la liga de la justicia era un verdadero caos. Aun así, eran sus amigos y ninguno estaba reprochándole nada. Nunca lo admitiría pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

\- Iré a avisarle a Cyborg – Raven sorteó a sus dos compañeros antes de que ellos trataran de convencerla nuevamente; Cyborg seguro estaría en la enfermería, quizás le había hecho daño a Kory y al bebe que llevaba en su vientre y si ese era el caso jamás se lo perdonaría y ahora si la liga de la justicia se cobraría todas de las que había librado.

Recorrió un largo pasillo y unos cuantos giros pero al final llegó a su destino. Cyborg parecía una bestia enjaulada dando vueltas de aquí para allá y de regreso; en una de las camillas había un par de grilletes rotos, aparentemente custodiaban a alguien o algo por la fuerza brutal con la que habían sido sacados de la camilla y luego rotos por la mitad.

\- ¿Cyborg? – la cara de Cyborg se había transformado de una preocupada a una aliviada.

\- Oh, santos circuitos. Raven eres tú, ven pequeña siéntate aquí un momento – Raven obedeció y se sentó en la camilla donde minutos antes Kory había estado.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí Cy? –

\- Raven… lamento no haber detenido a Kory yo… no sabía cómo. Era obvio que la derrotarías, la traje aquí pensando que podría ayudarla pero está loca, ella se fue – en verdad Cyborg se veía agobiado.

\- Cyborg… tranquilízate. Yo no debí aceptar su desafío pero era obvio que no tendría más opción. Ahora sabes qué clase de persona es Koriand´r y que no va a parar hasta destruirme y créeme eso jamás pasará, no ahora – la última parte la susurró pero Cyborg si alcanzó a escucharla.

Por supuesto Cyborg no hizo comentario alguno pero tenía sus dudas, solo no quería agobiarla más de lo que ya estaba. Ahora la pregunta crucial era ¿Cómo decirle a Nightwing que su novia y su esposa se habían peleado? Raven notó de inmediato su pregunta muda y procedió a tranquilizarlo.

\- No se lo diremos, Nightwing no tiene que saberlo. Se quedará en el equipo – Raven estaba convencida que si Nightwing no sabía de este incidente, no habría ningún reclamo pero la verdad es que estaba muy equivocada.

Con las contraseñas adecuadas y unos cuantos desvíos cibernéticos cualquiera podría obtener información de los titanes, acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, videos, etc. Claro que Cyborg no lo había hecho tan fácil; sus contraseñas y códigos eran aún más difíciles de descifrar que hasta un agente bien entrenado de la CIA podría darse por vencido a la primera intención, pero no para una persona que estaba decidida a destruirlos a todos por igual. Si, Kory había encontrado las claves de acceso a las cámaras de seguridad gracias a la mucha ayuda de Batman, ¿Quién más si no él iba a tener una mínima idea de códigos de seguridad? Era obvio que la baticueva y el salón de la justicia mantenían un estricto régimen de códigos de seguridad y Kory solo había tenido un objetivo en claro todos estos días y al fin lo había logrado.

Raven explicó a Cyborg que los nuevos titanes no debían mencionar nada del asunto a Nightwing y que eso era su responsabilidad. Cyborg tenía tantas dudas al respecto pero ella parecía tan segura que aceptó sin decir una sola palabra; por otro lado le preocupaba la reacción que él tendría porque sabía que no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, simplemente no era bueno mintiendo. Intentó que Raven se quedara pero ella volvió a negarse; lo único que ella quería en este momento era llegar a su hogar, su refugio del que nadie podría sacarla nunca. Se despidió de Cyborg con la promesa de llamarle mañana cuando Nightwing estuviera en casa. Utilizó sus poderes para abrir un portal, apareció en la sala del departamento.

El día había comenzado mal, mal desde que despertó, mal desde que aceptó la demostración de poderes y mal desde el comienzo, todo estaba mal y ahora… no quería pensar en nada. La cabeza estaba dándole batalla de nuevo; decidió que descansar era ahora una prioridad antes si quiera de poder comer algo que sabría que su cuerpo rechazaría. Se dirigió a la habitación, cerró toda fuente de luz y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente apacible, cálido y confortable. Un ligero aroma dulce llenó sus fosas nasales. ¿Qué hora era?, aun sin abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta quedando su espalda apoyada contra el colchón. Sintió que algo caía a un costado de donde estaba recostada, abrió lentamente sus ojos y entonces recordó que se había quedado dormida hace… hace… ¿Cuánto?, parpadeo un par de veces antes de vocalizar su pregunta.

\- Dick… ¿Qué hora es? – él le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Medio día Raven. –

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?, ¿a qué hora llegaste? – su voz sonaba un tanto quebrada y aun somnolienta que a Richard le dieron ganas de acurrucarse ahí con ella como dos patéticos adolescentes

\- Te llame por teléfono un par de veces cuando el avión tocó tierra pero no respondiste, supuse que estabas agotada después de ayudar a Cyborg con los nuevos titanes –

\- Si, algo así. – Raven temía hacer la pregunta y la verdad es que le daba pánico escuchar la respuesta

\- ¿Qué significa algo así?, está bien, no importa… en este día nada ni nadie pueden quitarme la felicidad que siento al estar contigo y las buenas noticias que tengo que darte. – al menos todavía estaba de buen humor.

Richard fue y regresó con una humeante taza de té de hierbas y dos panes tostados que degustaron entre ambos acurrucados entre as cobijas. Richard no quiso adelantarle ningún detalle a Raven hasta la hora de comer, acordaron que Dick haría la comida mientras Raven tomaba un relajante baño de tina; quería consentirla y ella quería consentirse a sí misma para encontrar el valor suficiente para decirle a Richard lo que había sucedido ayer pero entre más lo pensaba más le costaba encontrar las palabra adecuadas para hacerlo.

\- Voy a prepararte una comida digna de reyes, esto tenemos que celebrarlo. No tardaré, te amo. – le dijo Richard con una enorme sonrisa y un entusiasmo envidiable

\- Dick… también tengo algo que decirte – esperaba que él no notara la inseguridad en su voz

\- Espero que también sean buenas noticias, ya vuelvo. – y salió disparado por la puerta.

Raven por su parte, tomó su tan esperado baño de tina y entonces lo pensó mejor; antes que decirle que había tenido una pelea con su esposa debía darle otro tipo de noticia, pero ya lo decidiría en cuanto supiera de qué se trataban las buenas noticias de Richard. Decidió ponerse una bonita blusa azul cielo y un pantalón negro, se arregló el cabello y de pronto le pareció que este tenía otro brillo, toda ella parecía algo diferente a lo que ayer era y la idea no pareció desagradarle, quizás esto era lo único que le hacía falta a su rota vida.

Nightwing llegó pronto con los enceres necesarios para una buena comida, pasta y verduras. Richard no era un mal cocinero pero tampoco un chef excelente, Raven le ayudaría a poner la mesa mientras su especialidad se cocinaba.

\- ¿Y… tengo que esperar a la sobremesa? – le dijo mientras adornaba un bonito mantel con pétalos de rosa fresca.

\- No. Te daré un adelanto. Conseguí a uno de los mejores abogados de la firma; Bruce está decidido a hundirme con una demanda por pensión alimenticia para… bueno, y entonces amenazó al primer abogado que contrate pero él mismo me recomendó a su socio. Él dice que es posible ganar el divorcio sin tener que darle un solo centavo si demostramos que no soy el padre y que por el contrario tendrían que darnos una pensión a nosotros. – Richard estaba un poco animado al respecto pero Raven no veía la buena noticia en eso al contrario, Bruce no dejaría que Richard se divorciara, él era más influyente.

\- Hm… ¿Cómo probaremos que no es tu hijo? – al fin se aventuró a preguntar

\- En la demanda… ella no podrá negarse, forma parte del protocolo; lo desagradable es que… hay que esperar a que el bebe nazca – Raven se detuvo en los preparativos.

\- No suena alentador… Bat… él no va a dejar que sigas – Richard notó en su tono de voz algo que había pasado por alto.

\- Oye… sé cómo suena pero lo lograremos – Richard se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, si, quizás Bruce no lo dejaría pero estaba seguro que cuando todo esto terminara ellos al fin podrían tener un poco de paz – Vamos Rae… no seas pesimista, podremos lograrlo aunque… me quede sin un centavo pero mira… seremos pobres felices – a Raven se le escapó una sonrisa.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Richard, escuchando su corazón latir; se había ido por cinco días y era todo lo que había conseguido pero si, a Raven jamás le interesó él de forma económica. El latido rítmico de su corazón le traía paz y eso era lo único que necesitaba sentir. Suspiró.

\- Seremos pobres felices… - Richard también sonrió

Un par de golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su confort emocional. Raven le pidió que abriera mientras ella sacaba la pasta del fuego y picaba la lechuga para la ensalada sin saber que estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y a lo lejos preguntó quién era, Richard le dijo que había llegado un paquete para él. Supuso que lo estaba abriendo porque después no escuchó otra cosa. Cuando la pasta estuvo lista, la llevó hasta un tazón donde terminó de prepararla y después la llevó hasta la mesa y regresó por unos platos, mientras los colocaba volteo a ver a Nightwing quien estaba entretenido leyendo algo.

\- Ya está lista la pasta… ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Dímelo tú –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Esto es lo que hacías mientras yo no estaba? – Richard se acercó furioso a ella, la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia él, uno de los platos se rompió en el proceso.

\- Me lastimas, suéltame – Raven aún no entendía porque Richard se comportaba de esa manera. Raven logró soltarse pero aun así Richard estaba furioso y no sabía la razón. – No sé de qué estás hablando, explícate – Richard le arrojó el sobre y su contenido; la mayor parte fue a parar al suelo, hasta entonces no se había percatado que lo que creyó que Richard estaba leyendo en realidad no contenía letras sino imágenes.

Si, imágenes donde había dos personas desnudas. Del suelo recogió la que más le llamó la atención y entonces supo porque él estaba tan enfadado; esa fotografía en específico era de un hombre recostado en una cama y una mujer sobre él, una mujer con el cabello violeta y la piel pálida, una mujer que no era ella y que quien estaba allí era Roy Harper. Esa fotografía era una farsa.

\- Por eso estabas tan cansada que no te dignaste a contestar mis llamadas, eres una… -

\- ¡No me hables de esa forma! Yo no soy Starfire.

\- No, eres peor que ella y yo… que creí que me amabas – Richard se dirigió a la habitación y tomó las llaves del auto y su saco.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Un nudo se le formó en el estómago y comenzaba a subir por su garganta

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –

\- Richard espera… esto no es real, esta no soy yo – Raven intentó tocarlo pero él la rechazó.

Sin embargo Richard salió del departamento dando un portazo. Raven estaba convencida que esto tenía que ser obra de Koriand'r, nadie más que ella se hubiera atrevido a hacer esto per esperarlo de Roy… simplemente no hubiera creído que eso podía pasar pero fue tan ingenua y estúpida en creer que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarles, si, pero ayudarles a ser destruidos por una persona sin alma y sin sentimientos, una persona que ni siquiera estaba interesada en la vida que llevaba dentro.

Esto había sido la gota que derramara el vaso, sus propios amigos la habían traicionado y ella que creía en ellos como su familia, como algo que nada podría separar y que ahora… estaban divididos por un interés mal sano. Ya no, ya no más; esto estaba en su límite. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero ningún sonido emitió su boca, Raven había dado todo por Nightwing y él no le había creído absolutamente nada, estaba cansada de pelear por algo que no iba a traerle nada bueno pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que solo haría una última cosa por él, por ambos y si después de eso Nightwing aún no le creía, entonces estaba bien. Raven se alejaría para siempre.

Pero ese no era el plan de Kory, ella aun deseaba destruir al eslabón más débil y maravillosamente lo estaba logrando. Contrariamente a lo que se pensaría sobre este término, Kory lo empleaba para llamar así a Richard, si, el eslabón más débil de la cadena no era una patética hija de demonio enamorada de un hombre casado, no. Ella era mucho más fuerte que eso pero el humano… el humano poseía el increíble don de ser manipulado a tal grado que aunque la verdad estuviera frente a sus ojos no lo vería porque las palabras combinadas con un arquero ebrio, una pelirroja con peluca y un buen hacker de computadoras incluso mejor que Cyborg utilizando la siempre útil herramienta del editor de imágenes y videos le daban la mejor arma jamás inventada por la propia mano del hombre y claro… su intelecto.

Le habría gustado ver la cara de Richard y de la zorra demoniaca cuando vieran las fotografías pero esperaría triunfal su victoria porque después de esto, Richard se arrepentiría de haberla abandonado con ese engendro creciendo en sus entrañas, ojala pudiera deshacerse de ese pequeño estorbo pero el caballero de la noche estaba emocionado con eso así que… ¿Por qué no llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias?, después de todo ya nada podría salirle mal ¿no?, todas las cartas estaban a su favor y esto era un simple juego de peones. Así pues cuando terminó de pagarle al cartero por entregar ese paquete, esperó lo suficiente para ver salir a Nightwing en su vehículo, estaba hecho una furia; al fin había ganado este juego. Arriba, en el departamento Raven estaba abría un portal que la conduciría directamente al living de la Torre, ahí solo estaba Cyborg y aun Conner, al resto de los titanes podía sentirlos en diferentes partes del lugar.

\- Cyborg… - el hombre metálico dio un respingo, no se esperaba esas apariciones tan repentinas

\- Cielos Raven, tú vas a matarme de un susto – entonces puso más atención a la chica – ¿Qué eso? – le señaló las fotografías que llevaba en la mano

\- Necesito que veas esto, en privado – le dijo mirando a Conner

\- Comprendo, iré… a ver que hacen los otros titanes – Raven agradeció internamente

Cuando estuvieron solos, Raven le entregó a Cyborg las fotografías, un ligero tinte rosado apareció en la mejilla del hombre; Raven se sentó en una de banquitas cerca de la mesada, el dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando de nuevo.

\- Es obvio que estas fotografías están editadas. ¿Quién las envió? – temía escuchar la respuesta

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – sí, definitivamente no le gustó escuchar la respuesta

\- ¿Qué dijo Nightwing? –

\- Por supuesto no me creyó –

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue? –

\- Seguramente a beber – Cyborg lo pensó un momento

\- Sería más fácil si tuviera el archivo pero sé que puedo hacer algo con esto, necesito tiempo para…-

\- Gracias Cyborg pero no. Si Nightwing regresa sobrio esta noche entonces tendrá que escucharme de otro modo… no hay nada que hacer –

\- ¿Estas segura? –

\- Totalmente –

Así que después de aquello, Raven quiso regresar a su departamento pero por el momento se rehusaba a hacerlo; le pidió a Cyborg que la llevara a casa. Él supuso que la conmoción de hace unos minutos le estaba causando un debate interno pero no se rehusó, dejó a Changelling y a Conner a cargo mientras el volvía. El camino de regreso a casa fue un tanto silencioso, un par de preguntas que se podían responder con monosílabos. Ese nudo que Raven sintió antes estaba queriendo salir de una manera u otra, sus manos se aferraron en torno a su pantalón, estaba segura que vomitaría en cuanto Cyborg se detuviera pero no ocurrió, eso solo había sido una sensación.

\- Oye… ¿estas bien? – Cyborg estaba preocupado, nunca la había visto tan… frágil, humana.

\- No. Cyborg yo…

* * *

Hola, hola.

He regresado con un nuevo y mas largo capitulo (y mucho mas interesante a mi parecer), sigo trabajando en el próximo de PSP II. Muchas gracias a TeelanaFalcao, susy raven y Lucila Wheeler quienes me regalaron sus comentarios en el capitulo 10 y a jazmin, Lucy y PinknOz95 por el capitulo 8, en general a todos por seguir esta y mis otras historias.

Gracias también a los que no comentan pero han leído la historia. No tengan miedo a dejarme un comentario NO muerdo. Recuerden que para nosotros los escritores es muy gratificante recibir nuevos comentarios y que traten de descifrar lo que intentamos planear.

Gracias, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
